I am Allison
by WrongRightBlackAndWhite
Summary: Hi, I'm Allison. I don't believe in demons,-or didn't believe in demons. Didn't until I went out and made a deal with one that is. I had no idea what was ahead of me when I traded my soul to be in Supernatural 6 months. Is that trouble I'm smelling?
1. Are you there Demon? It's me, Allison

**Ok, so hello. This is my first Supernatural fiction so please bear with me on this one. **

**I'm aware that this type of story already exists. I've borrowed the concept of the crossroad and the demon from **_**Queentakesjack**_** and her/his story **_**Never Believe Anything You See On TV**_** (The story is awesome by the way. You should try this one too.) But other than the demon and crossroad I'm completely using my imagination. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it. **_**Read and review please**_**. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

OooOOooOOooO***

Chapter One: _Hello Demon. Are you there? It's me Allison Walker._

My name is Alison. Hi. Uh, this isn't going to be all that easy for me. At some point in my life I actually decided to narrate my – I was going to say my whole life, but that wouldn't be right – what I want to narrate is a special part of my life.

Well, so I guess it begins here. Again my name is Allison. I'm not tall, my hair is light brown and there is really nothing special about the way I look. I am a huge, huge fan of the series Supernatural. The first time I came in contact with it was when my friend was bugging me with it until I finally gave up and let her show me the first episode in the first season. I fell for it at that moment. Well, anyways I've never really seen Supernatural on a television channel… I uh... downloaded it illegally. But… but let's not dwell on that.

I'm not the ultimate Supernatural freak fan. I think I've never been… well… maybe I'm contradicting myself on this one. You'll have to decide when I'm done with my little anecdote.

12th of February 2010, I saw My Bloody Valentine of Supernatural Season Five. I can still remember my amazement when Castiel took the burger Dean didn't feel like eating. Not to mention the cupid with it's hugging issues. Hilarious.

The point though doesn't come until after the episode. The next episode wouldn't come out until 25th of March. (I looked it up). So I kind of couldn't wait until then. It was more than a month!

So, me and my sister Jessie briefly spoke about going to a crossroad and try and see if a demon really would appear. We weren't really serious, of course. We both laughed at our stupid little discussion and waved it away as it if had been a really bad joke. But somehow inside of us, at least inside me I wanted to do it just because I was curious. Just to try it, you know. Just incase it works.

So, that's exactly what I did. Don't laugh. Kay? I know. It's stupid.

I took the bus out to this old part of the city. From the bus stop I took myself by foot to the more deserted part of the old part of the city, (_and partridge in the pear tree)_.

There were fields, long cornfields. At some places I could see abandoned wooden cabins. By this old motel and a couple of old cabins I found the crossroad me and my sister had been talking about. Nice and discreet. Perfect.

The wind was blowing softly in my face. The sound of almost nothing except some squeaking boards from the cabins reached my ears. It was as if this was a scene cut right out of Supernatural.

"C'mon" I mumbled. "Let's get this over with." Part of me was a little ashamed that I was actually going to do this as if some demon would really pop out of thin air. But I needed to know.

With decided steps I came to the center of the crossroad and I stood on my knees while digging carefully with my hands. The atmosphere was actually a little creepy. When I finally had buried the little box I had with me I patted the soil carefully and took a deep breath. Then I stood up. "Showtime…"

I turned a few turns while brushing of the dirt in my hands on my thighs. Then I stopped and looked to my side completely silent. I'm not even sure if I was breathing or holding my breath. I was very excited though.

Silence. Nothing was moving. Nothing had changed.

I looked over the fields again, surveying the big area just one more time, just in case. Finally I threw my hands up and let them fall at my sides with a sigh. _Great Allison_, I though. _Can we go home now?_ Ok, so I was wrong. No biggie, right?

I shook my head at my own foolishness. _Better dig up that box before someone finds it and sees my picture. _I sat on my knees again and started to take away the soil.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, honey. What you doin that for?" came a dark voice from behind me.

I stiffened for a second, but then I turned around swiftly and faced the one who spoke to me.

The man's arms where crossed over a broad chest. It was hard to not notice his length and his broad shoulders under the expensive tuxedo. The man's hair was cut short and the lines of his jaw where strong. He looked very serious. He had jewelry everywhere, earrings, rings, an expensive pocket watch hanging out of his coat. Very rich, but also very displaced.

I tilted my head to the side. "Your not the real thing, are you?"

"Excuse me?"

I closed my eyes and put my hand over my forehead. Who the heck asks that kind of a question? "I'm sorry." I laughed nervously. "I was just… uh… going to leave."

"What do you want from me?" he said calmly with a New York- ish accent without moving.

"I don't want anything- I'm just uh –"

"So your telling me you summoned me out here for nothing?" He burst out rather angrily. "Oh, honey."

He started to crack his fingers. "I feel sorry for you. I kind of liked your pretty little face."

For some reason I hadn't picked up what he said last. "What so you're telling me you're real?"

Deep crackles rumbled from his chest. "Your another one of those kids, huh?" He shook his head at me and stepped closer. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

I took a step back when his eyes flashed red for a couple of seconds. "Holy smokes" I whispered astonished and surprised.

"Wrong word, kid." He said and let his arms fall to his sides. "Now do you want a deal or not?"

"Sorry, pal" I burst out taking a step back again. "I'm not ready to go to hell."

My mood suddenly dropped when he gave me a confident smile along with his red eyes. "I was hoping you would say that. Now I'm going to enjoy killing you."

My eyes widened and I brought my hands up as a reflex to guard myself from him. Not that it was going to help me at all. _Great Allison. Real smart, you know._

"Ahaahaha… " I laughed nervously as if it wasn't a serious situation. "That's not… honorable…" My voice turned inappropriately friendly. "I mean… I'm just a little girl."

His eyes closed and he nodded humming a little and then he waved with his arm.

All of a sudden I was floating in the air, feeling as if my whole body was being stretched out. Every muscle was screaming in agony for it to stop. I grimaced and mumbled to myself. "Ok… he's doing something."

"Being a little girl didn't stop you from summoning me did it?"

"Ok, ok." I said louder. "What's you name, mister demon?"

He tilted his head to the side with his nose wrinkled as if he smelled something really bad. "Tell me, why should I tell a filthy little low life human girl like yourself?"

"Because I asked nicely?"

He shook his head and looked down at the ground. I could hear small sounds coming from him. He was laughing. At me, evidently.

Then he looked up again. His face had changed this time; he didn't look all that threatening anymore. "It's Caleb. Yours?"

_Wow, that went pretty well._ "It's Allison. Hi…" I put my hands together like a Buddhist monk. "So, I'm really sorry that I like summoned you. But I wouldn't know of demons if it wasn't for the series Supernatural. And I was pretty curious so I wanted to try the crossroads thingy… and I'm sorry. I truly am… very… sorry."

Kissass…

He looked up at me smiling as if he thought I didn't know what the heck I was doing and then he surprisingly let me down. Well, he didn't lower me. He more like just… let go and I fell on the hard ground.

He started to circle me pointing a finger to me. "Your one little funny human."

I glared up at him while I was rubbing my sore ass.

"So you did this because of some… TV-program?"

When I gave him a discreet nod he bent his head backwards and laughed hard.

"Ok, very funny Mister Caleb. " I said after a few seconds and crossed my hands over my chest, still sitting on the ground by the way. "Can I go home now?"

Suddenly he stopped and looked at me. Silently he bent down a little with his hands behind his back. He studied me for a couple of seconds and then retreated. "No."

"Why not?" I asked irritated.

"Look, hun." He said standing looking out the cornfield. "Either I kill you now… or you strike a deal."

"But I…It's unfair!"

He turned to me again. "Look, I'll give you suggestion. You seem to be a fan of that… uh… Supernatural. I've heard of it. They're the only ones who's gotten the closest to the demon reality. You get to spend… let's say a whole six months in there. Fair deal?"

My ears sharpened and I lit up. "You mean with the Winchester boys? I'm actually going to be a part of it?"

"Well, we don't want it to be too easy now do we? You're not going to be part of it as in being a character they already know. You're going to have to convince them."

My smile disappeared. "But I will loose my soul anyway… and after all in Supernatural a demon deal is about ten years."

Caleb raised his eyebrows. "That's TV, Allie. And anyway, eventually your going to have to loose your soul anyway… now take this. It's a good deal."

I looked down at the ground. A bad feeling filled my chest. Something inside me was telling me to take it. Because it seemed like a great deal. But was it really worth loosing my soul over? Did hell even exist?

I looked up at Caleb. _Well, demons exist. That's good enough for me. _

"Hey" Caleb said with a very soft voice. He held out his hand offering himself to help me up and I took his hand as a reflex.

"Ok, Allie" Caleb said with a smile. "Just because I like you so much I'm gonna offer you a chance."

I brushed dirt of my ass and smiled while rolling my eyes. "Ya right…"

"Kill three angels and your soul remains intact."

I suddenly fell silent and looked at him with piercing eyes. "What? But I, but I can't…." I shook my head licking my lips. "I mean… I guess I don't have any other choice."

"So it's a deal?" Caleb said crossing his arms again.

I could suddenly hear my heartbeat, and the wind seemed to blow slower than before. Birds were chirping, and some crickets I hadn't heard before were playing. My whole life was going to be set on one little decision I was going to make.

"It's a deal," I said with a sigh and a small nod.

"Great, I guess you know how the deal is officially sealed."

"Oh yeah. Of course… I've seen-" The my eyes widened and I backed away from him screaming frantically. "Wait! Wait!"

Caleb's face turned down and his eyes glowed red again, but this time with irritation and anger. "Eager to die young?"

"No, no. It's not that…" I said waving with my arms. "This is really important so listen…" I swallowed. "I've never been kissed before…"

I squinted as I watched his reaction. At first he was silent, looking at me with raised eyebrows. Then he burst out laughing.

"Yes, very funny!" I said firmly with my eyes closed and my hands curled in fists at my sides. "Listen, you gotta make it a quick one. I'm not really ready to share my first kiss... especially not with a demon. So if you make it quick then maybe it won't really count as a kiss but enough to seal the deal."

"Sure, sure whatever" he said still chuckling.

I took one nervous step forward and swallowed again. All of a sudden he was standing very close to me as if he suddenly just had appeared right there. "Ready?" his dark voice sounded so dangerously close. Gentle fingers placed themselves on my cheeks and turned my face upwards and before I could say something my lips were covered by his for about five seconds but what felt like five minutes.

Then I pushed him away… or rather pushed myself away. He wasn't going to budge from where he stood.

"Holy smokes, Caleb!" I burst out covering my face with my hands. "That was soo inappropriate! Gross!"

Then I heard a wosh of air passing me, and then a delightful tune of a guitar playing a piece reached my ears. I took my hands away from my face and looked around myself. Caleb was gone and I was no longer standing at the crossroad by the cornfields. I was somewhere completely different.

I lowered my arms, they where shaking. "Oh… fudge."


	2. Changing My Atmosphere

**Destra****: Thanks. I'm happy you enjoyed it and I hope you like this as well. **

**SeaKat****: I love Queenakesjack's story as well. It's really good and I hope that I'll be able to match his/her skill in writing. Allison is about... 18-19 and is a very confused teenager who hasn't experienced the world properly yet. **

**Queentakesjack****: I'm really honored that you took your time to read my story. Thanks **** Yes, I was having a hard time at first forming Caleb but then I decided that I wanted him to be a little New York-ish. Yeah, Allison is more to the innocent way, but not all that very innocent. But I agree our characters are very different. **

**YourWrongI'mRight**** I'm glad you liked it. Try this chapter as well **

**Delu****: I'm really happy that you liked it. I think you're kind of like me. I also enjoy these kinds of stories. Oh… yeah I know I have some trouble with the errors and typos. I checked the text of the first chapter before I published it, but obviously I missed some places. I will try harder next time. As for the flow… I hope it get's better. I don't want to scare of reader's just cause I'm not good enough. I will try to get better, that I can promise. If you see any error, though. Just tell me. Thanks for pointing that out. **

**My story? Potential? Whoa… I'm honored. Thank you, thank you, thank you!! **

**Seriously guys! You're amazing! I love reviews, they make me so happy. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you'll review after your done. Love :D Chrisse11**

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and I'm not making any money through this and bla, bla, bla… Ya, you get the point

OooOOooOOooO***

Chapter two: Changing my atmosphere

My eyes flickered all over the white corridor I was standing in. I was pressed to the wall and was having a real hard time to figure out where the playing guitar was coming from. Where is the radio, the speakers? Funny enough, guys. Listen to this. The guitar wasn't coming from anywhere at all. It sounded like it was part of the atmosphere. Just like air, you know.

I stiffened when I heard a woman's voice joining the guitar singing with a dark voice. Weird enough? I remembered the melody from somewhere. I just couldn't place it.

Suddenly a woman with blue scrubs passed me with a few papers in her hands. I pressed myself harder to the wall and just as she had passed me, her face turned toward me and she gave me a dreamy smile. _She's beautiful_.

To my next surprise a woman in a wheelchair pushed by a very good-looking guy passed me as well.

Wait! Blue scrubs, white corridors, old woman being pushed by guys who look like photo-models, strange music that comes from absolutely no where. Need I say more?

"Oh… fudge… Changing Channels…" I breathed out as if I had been holding my breath all that time. "I'm in that freaking wannabe-tricksters illusion! The damn demon did it!"

Just then another seriously passed me and gave me a strange look. I gave her a fake smile and an apologetic look with a small nod to the side. _I better watch out with what I say. _I blinked. _Better watch out for that Trickster as well. _

Suddenly the nurse that passed me stopped right on her track… or… I mean like froze. Everything around me froze. "Whoa…" I pushed my finger against the nurse's shoulder just to see if it was real, and it was.

Then suddenly I pressed myself against the wall as I heard very, very familiar voices. I assumed that they were standing right behind the bend. _Oh my goodness_, I thought while slowly sliding against the wall towards the bend. I almost tripped over my own feet as I peeked over the corner. Clumsy as always.

I felt like squealing with joy as I saw the best two brothers in the world standing at the end of the corridor. Dean was pressing the wannabe-trickster against the wall. _So hot…_I thought dreamingly. A little behind was Sammy standing with his hands in the pockets of his white coat. He had a frown between his eyebrows.

My mouth was slightly open and my eyes were wide. Then I realized I was holding my breath. I returned to my wall, standing pressed up against it with closed eyes trying to catch my breath. _Mother of Mercy, The Giver of Gifts… God! Thank… you…_

What? There's no harm in thanking God… seemed to the series that God exists, and it was in the series I was present. I thought it was sort of… appropriate.

I peeked over the bend again, going slower this time. By now the Trickster a.k.a. Gabriel was standing with his back turned to me. For a second I felt like throwing something at the back of his head just to piss him off. But… I didn't have the guts, ha…

Gabriel held his arms forward and looked at the two brothers positively with a conceited smile. "Tell you what. Survive the next 24 hours. Then we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Dean asked looking as if he didn't believe Gabriel at all.

"The game!" Gabriel held out his arms as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"What game?"

"Your in it."

Dean and Sam exchanged doubtful looks and then Dean turned back to Gabriel. "How do we play?"

"You're playing it."

"What are the rules." Dean said with a firmer and darker voice.

Gabriel quirked his eyebrows up twice. He was completely silent and had a mocking look in his face. Then he disappeared leaving a shadow of TV- disturbance behind.

Just as he disappeared I got a better view of Sam. None of us had reacted as the Trickster disappeared and this resulted in us both looking at each other.

My cheeks burned hot and I reacted as fast as I could by doing the most stupid thing I could have done if I wanted to be unnoticed. I moved right before Doctor Sexy MD started again.

I closed my eyes in disappointment to myself. "Oh… Great!"

Sam kept staring at the bend. Without looking away he bumped Dean on his shoulder. "Ow… what?" Dean said and touched his shoulder where Sam had bumped him.

"Did you see that?"

Dean lift his right eyebrow. "Yeah, that dick turned on the TV again."

Sam was still staring at the spot. He took a few steps closer and pointed at it while talking to his brother. "Not that. Didn't you see the girl with the pink zip-shirt?"

"I don't know man." Dean said with a dark voice, but due to the sound of his voice Sam could tell he was smiling. "All I see are these hot, sexy chicks dressed up as nurses." Dean turned away from Sam to look at a passing nurse who was looking for Dr Sexy.

"I thought…" Sam didn't take notice of his brother. "I thought I saw her move before everything started again."

Dean bumped Sam's chest with his palm while holding onto his shoulder. "Hey, man. Everything is screwed up around here. Now c'mon. We've gotta find ourselves a way out before Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde decides to turn up."

Sam squinted with his eyes still staring at the spot and didn't follow his brother.

After a few seconds Dean turned around and sighed holding out his arms. "Sam?"

The younger brother swallowed, but then he turned around to join his brother.

I sighed in great relief and let myself slide down against the wall to the floor. I didn't feel like being found by two grumpy brothers who maybe would be in the mood to stick a pole right trough my heart. The best thing would be to lay low for a while. I knew that if I was going to survive… I had to gang up with them or something. But as if they would take a person like me. Someone with no experience like… ever.

"Could you please tell me… what are you doing in here?" I looked around as I heard the confident voice but I saw no one. Then all these particles in the air started to gather, the form of the Trickster was slowly gathering in front of me. He was towering over me, leaning against the wall with his hand.

I could have sworn I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my throat any minute. I put my hand over my chest and breathed out slowly trying to calm myself down.

"Well?"

"Hey…" I said and looked up at him still trying to calm down. "I didn't exactly ask to be thrown in here."

He tilted his head to the side and quirked one of his eyebrows down while smiling. I had thought there was something special about the way he looked… or maybe the way his vessel looked. There was something about his cheeks and skin that reminded me of a baby…Yeah, I know it's weird.

"You don't seem surprised." He added.

I stared at his mouth. Yupp, the same went for the way his mouth moved.

"Are you joking? You almost scared the life out of me…" I blinked. "… Figuratively speaking."

I held my hand upward and pressed the other one on the ground in an attempt to get up. "You don't mind if I stand up?" I mumbled mostly to myself but I guess he heard it as well, because he gripped my arm.

"No of course not." He said and pulled me, literally pulled my whole body up.

"Thanks" I said when I finally had my feet on the ground.

"So you spy and eavesdrop on monsters and hunters pretty often, huh?"

I blushed and fiddled with my necklace that went down all the way to my stomach. There was a glittering moon hanging on the chain. "Like I said; I didn't ask for this. I was kind of thrown in."

"Mmmhm…" The sound of his voice clearly stated that he didn't believe me, and when I looked up into his green eyes it was really confirmed.

I put my hands in the pockets of my zip-shirt. "Well, you don't have to believe me. Just don't kill me over some demons fetish of throwing people in other monsters illusions."

"Demon, huh…" he said still not convinced.

"From New York." I nodded.

He gave me a smile and then nodded as well. Then he backed away holding his arms clapping them together. "You know what? Stick around."

"Really?"

Then he had the most mocking look on his face again. "No…"

All of a sudden my whole body was stretching out again. The hospital was turning into black and blue smoke and my feet lifted from the ground.

Just as fast as I had disappeared, I reappeared outside the old hackneyed warehouse Dean and Sam had been tricked to come to.

Furiously I stomped on the ground. "That two-faced douche!"

Now what?

Tired and pissed of I went over to some old tires that were lying on the ground and I sat down on one of them mumbling about what an idiot Gabriel was. "Archangel or no archangel…" I slowly decided what I had to do. "I think I'm going to kill him." Then I blinked a few times. _Am I out of my mind?_ _I can't kill a freaking archangel!_

"What to do, what to do…" I whined and hiding my face in my hands. "Caleb, you tricked me into this you demon, you…"

"Did I?"

I stiffened and slowly looked up. _Great…_"A day hasn't even gone and you've already come to mock me?

"Hello to you too, Allie…. How's it going with the angels?" Caleb crackled a few times and then he sat down on one of the tires beside me.

"He threw me out if that's what you want to hear." I said bitterly and looked at the demon. He hadn't changed his vessel yet.

"That's the least I would have expected."

"Yeah, well I knew he was a douche. Just didn't expect him to find me and throw me out." I looked away from him to look up in the sky.

Meanwhile Caleb was studying my face, and I could feel his eyes on me and it was extremely annoying. "Will, you stop that?" I asked softly after a few seconds with a smile.

"You want in?"

I nodded to the warehouse. "What, there?" Then I shook my head. "I don't know. I guess I have to go into the illusion instead of staying out here."

Caleb nodded and stood up again. "Then it's settled. Good bye, Allie."

I looked up at Caleb and was forced to squint. "What do you mean."

To my answer Caleb gave me a smile and winked with his fingers.

Then everything turned black and I was back in the hospital again. "Ow…" I whined and held my aching head with my hands. The traveling here and traveling there with unnatural power clearly wasn't my thing. "Would everybody just stop zapping me to different places all the freaking time?"

Some people gave me glances but I was too tired to care.

Then I heard it. The gunshot.

Instinctively I rushed to the place the riot was coming from.

I stopped right on my spot when I saw Sam trying to hold up his brother who was slumping to the floor. Dean had been shot in his back.

"Real, it's real" Dean said between clenched teeth.

"Shut up…" I whispered to the music in the atmosphere. A woman was singing "something real" just at the same time as Dean said it was real.. Just perfect… Gabriel was obviously having a good laugh right at that second.

"No, no." Sam said and held his brothers arm. "No no no. Hey! We need a doctor!"

Normally I would have laughed at their situation. I mean, c'mon. It was a little ironic that Sam was calling for a doctor when both he and Dean where dressed as them.

Dean was completely lying on the ground now. "The pains real, Sammy…"

I stepped closer to them. Dean's eyes instinctively turned to the closest thing that was moving, which was me and his eyes widened just the slightest in realization. "Hey…" he said still having the nerve to smile. "You were right, Sammy. The girl with the pink zip-shirt… Look…"

My heartbeat rose as Sam turned around and looked at me. Suddenly I felt so much guilt wash over me. I could have stopped this… "I'm sorry." I whispered, hardly getting my voice out.

"Help me…" Sam pleaded when two from the hospital staff came with a stretcher. They all cooperated when they carried Dean onto the stretcher.

I felt completely awful when I stood outside the surgery room watching Sam standing by Dean's body. Poor Dean…

Don't ask me how I got in there. I kind of sneaked my way through a couple of people and everyone seemed to be so caught up in the drama. It was seriously like I was in Grey's Anatomy or ER or something. Drama, drama, drama. So typical. I would have loved to be stuck in Scrubs though.

One of the women standing by Sam held out a knife to him and he looked at it as if it was a poisons-spider and then shook his head.

I giggled when I saw Sam bend down a little bit and spoke to Dean but was trying to hide it as best as he could. Then a woman dressed in blue scrubs came to my side to watch the surgery as well. I looked up at her and wasn't surprised to see it was Doctor Picklehoe.

She seemed to be completely unaware of my being there, but it didn't bug me or anything. It's not like I wanted her to notice me. She only seemed to be… creepy to have around.

I shook my head when I heard her sniffle. Seriously… she was crying over a guy she hadn't even met before.

Sam was looking around at his assistants and all of a sudden I saw him snap at them. I smiled when I realized he had told him to get some alcohol and all the other stuff.

After a while, Sam had finally sown together Deans wound and cleaned it. Then he looked up at us, at first he looked at me and then with a nervous look on his face he looked at Doctor Pickelhoe. Irritated I heard her sigh and then I saw her mime the words I love you.

"Do you even know the guy?" I asked irritated speaking to her for the first time in ten minutes.

She gave me a glance and sighed again. "Of course, I do. I love him." Then she put her hand on the glass and looked at Sam who clearly looked like he wanted to disappear.

I shook my head again and held up my hand, pretending to hang myself with my tongue hanging out and then pointed at the woman standing beside me while Sam was watching. Content, I saw him laugh a little and returned to Dean. Well, it was a good start. We seemed to have an agreement.

Just then I remembered it was time for the stupid Japanese game. "Oh, man" I whined and didn't care when Doctor Pickelhoe looked at me. "I hate those games…" It was fun to watch Dean and Sam in it but I doubted I was going to enjoy being in there myself.

Nothing happened to the brothers though. They didn't disappear. Instead, Sam was trying to help Dean get back on the stretcher again. What? No, it couldn't be right… They were supposed to engage in a cheap Japanese pain show.

I had disturbed the established order. I must have. I felt like hitting myself. Gabriel was totally unpredictable now. I sighed and tried to find my way to the door Dean and Sam was going to come through.

While waiting I fiddled with my necklace. I had to be careful. If Gabriel would find me again… he would obviously do something more to get rid of me. Something a bit more drastic.

Then the doors opened and the two brothers came out fully clothed with their natural selection of clothes. Dean was no longer on the stretcher. But what disturbed me were their faces. They looked surprised. It wasn't me they where looking at.

All of a sudden I felt the wind at the back of my head, and there was something shining at the corner of my eye that forced me to squint. "Hey, who turned on the-" I turned to see what they were looking at and opened my mouth in amazement.

The hospital corridors had in some way turned into a great beautiful field with flowers, beautiful hills and amazing vegetation.

"Whoa…"

Then Sam looked at me, and the moment he did he gripped my arm. "Who are you?" he asked firmly.

Dean turned to look at us as well. "Great…" he said holding his arms out getting closer to us. "Now were stuck in Teletubbis-land?"

"Ow… you're hurting me!" I said and gripped Sam's arm.

"Who are you?" Sam repeated.

"My name is Allison. Will you let go of me? Your going to give me bruises." Then he let go.

"What are you doing in here?" Dean asked with a firmer voice than Sam, and when I looked at Dean… he looked kind of pissed of.

I took one step back. "I got thrown in, ok? I'm not the bad guy here. It's Mister Sweet-Tooth you should be worrying about…"

"Wait…" Sam said and frowned. "You know about the Trickster…"

I blinked as I looked into the taller brothers brown eyes. "Yeah…" I said a little more silent. "I think I've pissed him off."

"Oh no, trust us." Dean said nodding while pointing back and forth from him to his brother. "We're the ones he's after."

"And now I'm in the game to…" I continued. "Great…"

Yupp, it was true. He must have known I was inside again and decided to invite me. _Stick around_, I thought his exact words in my head.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I figured as much." I sighed. Then I whined. "We're going to die aren't we?"

Dean reacted immediately. "No, were not." He gestured with his finger and tilted his head to the side while talking with his firm and dark hot voice. "We're going to find that douche and we're going to kill him."

Sam turned around to the door from which they came but only found it to be gone. "Great the doors gone…"

I couldn't help myself. I kept staring at them as if I was some kind of freak. They were standing right in front of me… talking to me…. In character… That's every girls dream!

"What do we do now?"

"Well, first of we can find out what it is the trickster wants."

"He wants to play, Sammy. I think he made that part pretty clear."

While they were arguing I decided to walk up the hill just to check out our environment. What kind of TV-show was this? There had to be a catch with this one.

The field turned into a desert when the hill slumped down and a little further away was a thick wall of trees. Was it some kind of vegetation TV-program?

Then I heard some rustling in the trees. My head snapped to the place, but I saw nothing.

"_The predator is always silent and careful when it hunts_."

I tilted my head to the side when I heard that slight Australian accent. This voice sounded like it belonged to the atmosphere as well. Another TV-show. But what kind?

I heard the rustle again and took a step back.

"_He waits for the right opportunity to strike his prey…"_

There was the voice again! I started getting nervous. Wait… the voice was speaking of some predator and a prey. Then I decided that the best thing was to back away. When I heard the rustle again, but louder this time I decided to run.

"Run!" I yelled while running as fast as my feet allowed me. I almost tripped over my own feet but continued.

Then I looked behind myself and screamed. The weirdest creature I had ever seen was running behind me. It looked like… a dinosaur?

The brothers looked at me and then saw what was behind me. "Aow… no" Dean said and shaking his head slowly. "This isn't fair."

"Guys run!" I said while waving with my hands.

They just stood there looking at the monster right behind me. Sam looked like he was about to start to run but they didn't begin after I had passed them. Sam put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me forward as if to make me go faster.

_Holy cow! Holy cow!_ I thought while trying to keep up my pace but my strength was fading.

Sam and Dean outran me easily and all of a sudden they turned up behind a big rock and I was going to continue without them if Dean hadn't yanked me in. The brothers forced me to kneel down and Dean held his hand over my mouth. "What the hell, Sam…"

"I know…"

"No, seriously. What the hell!" he hissed. "That was a freaking dinosaur!"

"You'd rather it be a demon or a ghost?"

"Yeah…"

I closed my eyes and heard the footsteps of the creature and I whimpered with fear. Dean pulled me closer to him, so close I could feel his breath on my ear. My eyes widened when I felt the warmth radiate from him.

"Calm down." He whispered. "Just be quite…"

I nodded, but he didn't take away his hand from my mouth.

The minutes felt like hours and after a while when everything was silent Sam stood up and peeked over the top. "It's gone…"

I relaxed and sighed in relief when Dean took away his hand from my mouth. But to tell you the truth, I kind of started to miss the warmth from him.

"We're in a Dinosaur-program…" I said when I tried to get up.

"I don't understand why they even make those." Dean muttered as he started walking out from behind the rock.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked with a shaking voice. I put my hands on the rock. I didn't want to leave safe spot…

"It's gone." Dean said and turned around to look at me.

I opened my mouth when I saw the lizard looking dinosaur crawl up behind Dean. "Sam…" I whispered.

Sam gripped my arm and held out an arm to Dean. "Dean…" he said calmly. "Don't move…"

"It's right behind me?" he said with wide eyes.

Normally, if I was in my right mind I would have backed away from Sam but now in such a moment I put a shaking hand on his arm and stepped closer to him. Just when I realized what I was doing he was holding a protective arm around my shoulders. I blushed and stared terrified at the monster at the same time.

"Dean… throw me your gone and when I say go… you jump out of the way."

Dean started to move his arms down to his belt where his gun hanged. The lizard behind started giving small growls.

"Play your roles." I whispered without knowing. "Play your roles. "

Sam glanced down at me and then back at Dean. Dean was holding his gun ready and he nodded to Sam. "You better damn not miss, Sammy. Do you hear me? I'll haunt your ass if you do."

It all went so fast. The gun flew through the air and the second Sam caught it he pushed me away from him and yelled "Go!" to Dean who jumped out of the way. The monster charged forward and I - the coward I am - looked away when I heard the gunshot. I had only just managed to put my fingers in my ears when it sounded.

When I looked again the dinosaur was lying on the ground and had a shot wound right in its skull. The bullet went straight through to its brain.

I looked wide eyes at the monster and slowly a grin found it's way to my face. I looked at Sam and Dean. "That was… amazing!"

Sam shook his head, trying to catch his breath. "No… that was unique."

Then I heard a flapping noise, almost like flapping feathers. "Here you are!" a very familiar dark hoarse voice called.

My heart stopped, or at least it felt like it. All I could see before I jumped up behind Sam was a trench coat. Yes, it was him. Ok, did I mention that a very special angel is my favorite character in Supernatural? Obviously, I haven't.

"I've been looking for you. You've been missing for days." Then Castiel saw the dinosaur that was lying on the ground but he didn't mention it.

Sam glanced behind himself down at me with a raised eyebrow. "What's the problem?"

I held my finger to my mouth. "Shh… please just look away!"

"Allison…" he began but when I pinched his arm he stopped. "Ow…"

"There is someone else here…" I heard Cas say.

I sighed. Slightly shaking I put my hand over Sams arm and peeked at Castiel. I would have gasped if I hadn't stopped myself. The very sight of him was breath taking. I hadn't thought of meeting Castiel… at all.

He was looking at Dean, slightly with his head hanging forward but I guess that's just him. His arms were hanging at his sides and his hair was slightly untidy.

He had admirable high cheekbones, and the structure of his face was just… to die for. Then his icy blue eyes turned directly to me, followed up by his whole head turning slowly to me. He didn't say anything. He just kept staring at me and I kept staring at him. He titled his head to the side, his eyebrows quirking up. His eyes were compassionate. My bottom lip started shaking. I was terrified of him. Even though I liked his character so much, what could possibly prepare you to meeting him?

Dean looked confused at Castiel. "Ok… awkward." Then he stepped forward. "Hey! We've got to get out of here."

Castiel looked at Dean again. "Your right. We don't have much time. The trickster will know that I'm here."

"Actually" I said decided to come clean with this. Everyone looked at me and I swallowed. "He's not a trickster. He's an a-"

Suddenly I heard a zap. In one second I had been standing with the Winchester and the angel and the next everything was dark and I could see sparkles of red, blue and green appear everywhere. My stomach was starting to ache. This zapping thing was really not my idea of traveling.

Then everything started to fade away and dissolved into complete darkness. My feet were suddenly feeling very stiff. I tried to move one of them and clapped my hand on my forehead when I realized that it was the ground that made my feet feel stiff. _Pathetic_.

I took a step back and looked around myself, but I couldn't see anything at all. I held up my hand in front of my face or at least I thought I was but I couldn't see that either. Nervousness started to creep up my spine. Let me break it down to you; I'm scared of the dark. It's a very common thing to be scared of. Just like spiders; which I also was pretty scared of. No, wait, pretty didn't even cover it. I was _terrified _if spiders.

I put my hands out in front of me trying to reach out for a wall or something. I winced and squeaked when I almost lost my balance.

"Are you there?" echoed a voice from nowhere.

I lost my balance completely with a shriek and fell to the floor. "Who's there? Who's there?!" I turned my head around even though I knew I wouldn't be able to see the perpetrator.

"Calm down." Came the dark voice again, but this time I recognized it.

"It's you…isn't it?"

"Yes. Are injured?"

I smiled out into the darkness. "No, I'm super." I held up a thumb even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see it, or did he? "Where are we?"

"I don't know." I could hear him move closer to me. "What did you mean he is not a Trickster?"

I tried to get up. "Well, you all ready know that, don't you Cas?" Again I heard him get closer. My heart started pounding faster. I guess the dark was useful for one thing. Now I didn't have to turn away to make him not see my blush. I could feel the color on my face all over my cheeks.

"Of course, I do." I heard him right in front of me. Right in front! As clumsy as I am I lost my balance and if he hadn't grabbed my arm I would have fallen to the hard floor again.

"Thanks" I said as I regained my balance, but he was still holding my hand. _He's holding my hand, he's holding my hand!_ _The hottest angel in the world is holding my freaking hand._

Then I heard a humming that came from him that sounded kind of disturbed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Allison Walker…"

"And how do you know who I am?"

_Damnit_. I was being too thoughtless. "Sam and Dean told me."

"Why are you here?"

"This isn't twenty questions, Castiel… I think we need to think of finding our way out of this place. Because if you haven't noticed… were stuck here and I can't see a darn thing."

He made a slight humming sound again and backed away from me. Without thinking I sighed in relief.

"His name is Gabriel…" Castiel said with his dark voice without noting my reaction. "He is an ar-"

"An archangel. Yeah, I know."

There was a slight silence between us and I could almost imagine what his face looked like when he said his next words. They sounded threatening. But not snapping. It was more of a calm threat in Castiel's own special way.

"The question is how you know that, Allison Walker."

OooOOooOOooO***

**Ok, so this was the chapter. I really hoped that you enjoyed it. Reviews are loved! If you have any questions to ask feel free to ask them. **

**Until next time my friends. **


	3. Winners Never Quit, Quitters Never Win

**Ginkies: **Thank you!!! I am so happy you liked it. Oh, I love that you mentioned Allison being normal. I've been fighting so hard trying to not turn her into a Mary Sue. It's really hard though. I don't want her to be the type of person who everyone loves and would give their life for just by looking at her. I want her to a normal girl. Thank you for mentioning that. Really made me happy.

**DarkCarolineRiddle:** I really hope it's going to be awesome! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope I won't fail you in this chapter.

**YourWrongImRight: **Yeah, I wanted to get some Cas in the second chapter just to introduce him. Who am I kidding? Cas is sooo awesome. I'm trying so hard to get him in character and I really hope I make it. If I make it, can you say so?

Oh yeah, I would squeak like a little girl and I would start shake and … god knows what more I would do. Would be really awesome though!

**Keala Fae: **I'm really happy you liked it, and thanks for the review! Cas is also one of my favs. I can assure you they will become friends, all of them. But only when they're ready for it. ;)

Ventriloquist of San Venganza: Wow…. I'm really honored! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You really should write your story! It would be really interesting to read about how others would picture it! And oh yes, Cas is really epic

**SeaKat: **Thank you, I really hope I manage to pull this off. I guess everyone noticed that Allison's favorite character is Castiel pretty easy, haha. Oh, I'll see what I've planned about the rest. Thanks for the review.

**Hemillsie:** Thanks! I'm writing as fast and as good as I can

**...:** I'm really happy that you like it. I was so afraid people would start hating this story but I guess it turned out pretty ok. I'm trying to make Allison as realistic as possible and keep her into the shape of being a normal girl. I'm really happy that her character has done this good. Really can't wait for the 25th! It's two days left for me and it'll be the worst two days of my entire life! I hate waiting for stuff I like.

--

Again, you guys just make me want to write more. Thank you all for reviewing. It's wonderful to read them

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I am not making any money out of this.

OooOOooOOooO***

**Chapter three**: **Winners never quit, quitters never win**

Sam turned his head to either side of him with a scowl. He looked at the ground where Castiel had stood just a few seconds ago and he squinted. He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself and looked confused at the ground. Then he decided to speak anyway. "Where'd they go?"

Dean turned his face up to sky with a tight jaw and intensive eyes. Then he looked down again. "It took 'em."

He held out his arms with an irritated look on his face. "Just when she was about to pop the big dark secret… Surprise."

"Isn't it a little weird she appeared here?"

"Yeah, well… She seems to know something about something."

"She's a hunter?" Sam asked and gazed over the hills.

Dean shook his head and walked up to stand beside his brother. "No, she's not a hunter. The way she acted… definitely not a hunter. But she knows about it. Undoubtedly."

"What do we do now? We have to find them."

"First we've got to find that sucker."

Sam held up his arm. "But Dean… she was going to say something very important. Something the Trickster doesn't want us to know." Then Sam nodded to the side. "If it even is a Trickster."

"What are you talking about?" Dean said with a firm voice.

"Dean, you heard her. She said it wasn't really a trickster. Maybe we should find out what we're going up against before we do anything."

Dean shook his head while Sam spoke and he turned around to walk away. When Sam was done Dean turned around again and looked into Sam's eyes with an intensive look. "Sam, did it strike your mind that this Allison in Wonderland might be a part of the Tricksters game?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I have. Believe me I have. But I don't think she is."

Dean almost looked like he was offended. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

Dean hummed while nodding his head sarcastically. "Just the way you _thought_ about Ruby?"

Sam sighed while shaking his head and looked away. "Right… Well what do you think we should do?"

"Kill the son of a bitch, find Cas and get out of here."

OooOOooOOooO***

It was still pitch-black in the room. I don't know how long I'd been there, but it felt almost like it was three hours or something. Cas presence had already started to grow on me. I mean, he couldn't see me unless his angel mojo gave him some kind of night vision…

All of my feelings were imprinted by nervousness and insecurity. It wasn't exactly easy to cope with being in my predicament.

I sighed and leaned my whole body weight on one leg, and then I stiffened when I heard Castiel move a little further away from me. His clothes were rustling. "What are you doing?" I asked with a low voice, though I have no idea why I whispered.

"It seems-" Cas said with closed eyes. His was holding up his hand as if he was trying to sense something. "- We're stuck in an illusion… Everything is dark."

I raised one eyebrow.

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious…"

I shook my head and looked up. I just wanted to get out of there! The whole pitch-black thing was creeping me out.

The hair on my arms and neck were rising and I realized it had become colder. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around myself. "How are we going to get out of here?" I asked with a weak voice.

"Gabriel is much too powerful. I can't get us out."

I scowled. Then how'd he get out the first time in Changing Channels?

"Great…" I said with a low voice. "Aren't you supposed to be an angel?"

"I am. I am an angel of the Lord." He said with the same stoic voice he always used when he said that phrase.

"Of course you are…" The phrase wasn't meant for his ears. "Oh, nothing! Nothing!" I said after I heard his famous hum again. I blushed and scratched the back of my head trying to come up with the quickest get away. "Can't you like… zap us out of there – be gentle though!"

"Gabriel won't let me."

"So basically we're stuck here forever."

"Yes. Until he decides to let us go."

I sighed hard and swirled my hands up in the air. "Great! So I'm going to be stuck here in this… black whole until a sugar-kinky monster decides that he doesn't think it's fun to keep me in here anymore? That crappy wanna-be trickster!", I burst out. Then I turned to where I thought Cas was. "Did you know he get's his ideas from magazines? He's such a lame ass."

He didn't say anything.

I stepped closer to Cas – at least I thought I did - as I felt the cold air creeping closer to my body.

"You are not like Sam and Dean." He stated.

"Well, for starters I'm a girl… thanks for noticing though."

"I mean you're not a hunter."

Dead silence.

"That obvious, huh?"

Suddenly I heard a hiss from behind me. I jumped forward and looked back. "What was that!"

"Get behind me…"

"It would be really awesome…" I hissed. "But I don't know where you are!"

Suddenly I felt his breath on my face. "Here I am. Stand behind me."

I grabbed his arm and for the first time not freaking out because I was touching him. "Gladly…" I said lowly and stepped up behind him. There was something with them there in the room.

Instinctively I pressed myself closer to him, I was still holding his arm in an iron grip and I was leaning my head a little to his shoulder. Just to feel protected.

"Ok…" I said feeling a very awkward. "What now?"

"There is something in the room."

I rolled my eyes. Castiel would always be Castiel. "My goodness… I'd rather be stuck in the commercial about genital herpes."

Castiel was being silent, and I could feel him looking up.

"What are you doing? My imagination is starting to get the best of me! You can't leave me like that! See… I'm imagining its… damnit a spider."

"It's not a spider."

"Yeah… well then it'll be something much, much worse…" My grip tightened almost to the brink where it would be painful, but he didn't protest. Guess he didn't feel anything. "Something like a weird alien who's hobby is to slow dance to weird music… I so do not want to be here…"

I know I was being an irritating child… but it was scary as hell! "Oow… he could have thrown us into CSI Miami instead!"

Castiel snapped his head to the side. "Do that again… "

I could feel his breath on my face. "W-what? Do what again?"

"Say that again…"

I tilted my head to the side. "What. CSI Miami?"

"Continue…"

I had no idea what the poor angel was rambling about. He wanted me to say CSI Miami?

"Uh… Horatio Cane?"

We both heard the hiss again coming from right in front of us and I gave out an involuntary shriek.

"Don't stop…" Castiel said unaffected by the creature that was now coming closer to us.

"B-but…" I said pressing myself closer to Castiel for protection.

"Continue." He said a little firmer. "Quickly."

"But I don't understand… I…" I shook my head. "What should I say?"

"Anything you think off."

We both heard the footsteps of something coming closer to my eyes and us where wide even though I could see nothing but darkness.

"Sympathy for the devil… Got more ass than his toilet seat… Trickster who isn't even a trickster who really is an archangel + a real big selfish bastard and uh… is a bigger douche than Criss Angel."

"Continue…"

"Knight Rider…"

Castiel looked up again. I tilted my head to the side. Was Castiel trying to use me to catch the Trickster off guard? So the Trickster was listening to us?

"Sam turns into the car! " I said firmer. "Gabriel ran away from his family dispute… Sam and Dean don't have to say yes. Gabriel doesn't want to be caught between the conflict of Lucifer and Michael so he simply runs away like a scared puppy, but the truth is he cares… a lot!" Suddenly I let go off Castiel, pulled away with the moment and pointed up in the air with a shaking finger. "How's that for Sunday dinner, you coward-douche!"

Then Castiel pulled me towards him with great force. "Now…" Then I felt his fingers on my forehead and then we both disappeared.

OooOOooOOooO***

"Sam?" Dean turned his head confused to one side and then to the other but it was too dark to see anything. Everything had suddenly changed. One minute he was standing with Sam and the next. This. "Sam?" he called again but this time a little louder.

No answer.

Dean noted that he was sitting on something and he moved his hands over a flat surface just in front of him that he identified as some kind of table.

Then all of a sudden lights with different colors turned on and shone down at the ground just ahead of Dean. "Sam?" Dean said a little louder.

Then all of a sudden, a loud wave of a thousand cheering voices came from behind Dean. He turned around like lightening and faced a crowd of people cheering and waving with their hands as if they were waiting for something.

"What the…?"

"Welcome, welcome everyone to our first Americas got Talent of the year!"

Again Dean turned like lightening to look from where the voice was coming from, but this voice sounded like it was coming from a microphone.

On an illuminated scene just ahead, a man was standing with an elegant suit and a card in his hand. Dean frowned and tilted his head to the side, confused. Where was Sam?

"Hello people!" The man called out and was answered by the cheering from the crowd. "Are you ready, people?"

Dean closed his eyes and breathed in to calm himself down when he heard the roaring crowd again. This was starting to get irritating. Where had the Trickster shipped them off now? Americas got talent of al the places he would have rather spent the rest of his days in…

"Is the jury ready?"

"Ready as always" came a voice from beside Dean.

Wide-eyed Dean stared at a man with a big brown forelock and blue eyes. David Hasselhoff… He was looking at the host, smiling naturally as if this was something that happened to him everyday.

"That's good to hear. I hope the jury is ready to witness the upcoming and exciting contributions for tonight. Are you feeling generous Simon?"

"Depends on what you mean by generous, George."

Dean looked to his other side to see a middle aged man with white shirt covered with a simple black coat. He recognized the man as the guy who always bitched up against people's talents.

"And how about you Dean?"

Dean looked at the host as if he had woken up from a dream. He was in Americas got Talent as a jury…

Dean's jaws slowly tightened and even the host of the show could see how the new young man was slowly starting to look extremely pissed off.

_I'm going to kill that son of a bitch_

OooOOooOOooOOooO***

Sam was pushed all over the small room. He could see people everywhere. Some of them were dressed in funny suits as if they were going threw a theatrical show. He tried to get out of the way of some people who tried to get passed him, but there were coming people from pretty much everywhere.

"Hey, excuse me…" he tried asking a woman with a black suit who passed him but she ignored him.

"I'm looking for my brother." He tried next time when a small man with round glasses passed him. Ignored. Again.

Sam sighed and let his hands fall to his sides. Great to be at a place where no one would answer him let alone look at him.

The room was so full of people. Some people where sitting around small tables with glasses, mingling and laughing at each other.

Sam took a deep breath and stepped forward to the closest table he saw. "Excuse me…" A woman with a white dress and beautiful blonde hair that waved over her chest looked up at Sam with big blue eyes. "Yes?"

"Ah… I'm looking for my brother. I can't seem to find him in here. I was wondering if you have seen him. Short hair, green eyes and just a little shorter than me. He's uh…"

"Incredibly hot?"

Sam choked and his eyebrows quirked up. "Uh... some would say so… I guess."

She gave him a crooked smile and looked at her companion. Then she looked up at Sam again. "You'll see him in a few minutes. Don't worry. What's you number?"

"Excuse me?" Again Sam looked surprised.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself." She said and gripped his arm. "Turn around so I can see your number."

He let her turn him around. He had a number on his back? Just then he saw a woman wearing a ballet dress pass him and he could see a patch on her back where it said 43. So that was what it was. They were waiting for their turn... For what still remained to be answered.

"12." She said and let Sam turn back again. "Your lucky. You get to do it sooner. Mine's 45."

OooOOooOOooO***

At first Dean looked as if he didn't know what to do. He looked around looking for a miche, but then Hasselhoff knocked him on the shoulder and pointed to the miche that was stuck on his cheek.

"Uh…" Dean hesitated and then spoke into the miche for the first time. "Hi."

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Aw…" the host said looked at Dean with compassionate eyes. "Looks like probee is choking. I think we need to give Dean Winchester here a round of applause. It's his first time!"

The crowd went wild and again Dean sighed in a way that was telling he was trying to control himself. He closed his eyes and then opened them again when he felt ready. There was a reason he never watched these kinds of shows. They where a pain in the ass and they were false and stupid.

"Ok, so is everyone ready for our first contribution?"

Dean put his hands over his face and leaned his head back as the crowd started screaming again. _Damnit…_

"Ok, so our first guest here; he's never been on stage, he's never shown his talent to anyone. Sounds like a surprise? Everybody, please welcome Malcolm Banner."

Dean shook his head and massaged his temples while looking down at the table. How was he going to survive this?

When he looked up he saw a very short man step onto the stage. The man looked around himself as if he had never been on a stage before which had been made very clear in his presentation. He loosened up his tie and swallowed as he stepped up closer to the jury next to the host of the show.

"So what are you going to show for us, Malcolm?" said Simon Cowell with a kind voice. At least he tried to be polite at times.

"I... uh…"

It was pretty clear the poor old man was very nervous.

"I'm going to sing for you."

"Oh, come on…" Dean sighed with a low voice.

"All right." Simon said and leaned back on his chair. "Have a go."

The host stepped out of the stage and the lights started to turn down into a soft blue light.

Dean hid his face behind his hands. He just had to find Sam, and find Sweet-tooth. That was all and he would be free from this hell.

Suddenly the most horrid sound started ripping from the old mans mouth. Dean's eyes snapped to the old man. His eyebrows rose to the air and he almost thought the man was having a heart attack when he realized that the painful sound that was coming from the man was his voice.

"Ah… man. Please make it stop…" Then Dean saw the red button. Tempting…

Then all of a sudden Dean heard a loud beeping sound. Simon had beaten him to it.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. No harm in doing it after. Dean gave out a small content laugh when he heard the beeping sound when he had pushed the red button. Well, maybe it wasn't that bad.

Before Dean new it, the little mans song was over and he had come forth to the front of the scene.

"Maybe you should work a little more on that… so called voice. It's a no for me." Simon said.

There was silence.

"Dean?" The host encouraged.

Dean woke up and rolled his eyes. "No comments."

Dean had no idea what was in store for him. For the next 30 minutes he had to sit and listen and watch the worst artist-wanna-be's in the world. He was only a hair length from breaking down when a group of old men started dancing "the squid" dance. People these days where crazy! Demons he could understand, but regular humans… they never ceased to surprise him.

Sometimes Dean even found himself wanting to hit Hasselhoff and Cowell when they voted yes for the most stupid acts that could ever be shown in man kind.

Dean slumped to the table 11 acts later. He sighed and shook his head. It was hopeless. This job, this menace; it was more exhausting than expected. "I can't take it anymore…"

"And our next contribution." Said the host, still with his inappropriately positive voice. Try that for a day and I'll give you some respect. "He doesn't know what fear is, he doesn't know what cowering is, in fact he doesn't know that much about the real world. Ladies and Gentlemen. Please welcome… Sam Winchester!"

Dean stiffened, still not looking up. The name oddly enough ringed a lot of bells in his head. Haha… _oddly_

_No…_Dean thought. _Can't be…_

A tall man peeked with his head behind the curtain. He looked very nervous. After a few seconds he stepped out on the scene taking careful steps and looked around himself as if he didn't know where he was. Then he turned around to look at the jury. His eyebrows went in the air. "Dean?"

As if an alarm clock had started off, Dean straightened himself, looking equally confused. "Sam?"

"What are you-…" Sam side glanced Dean, as if he realized something. "Are you one of the jury?"

Dean clenched his teeth and hinted with a nod to the men beside him. Yeah, what does it look like.

"Ok, young man." The host broke in as if he wasn't paying attention to what was happening. He stepped up beside Sam and put his hand on his shoulder inappropriately casual, as if they knew each other. "What are you going to do for us?"

Poor Sam. Lucky he's a pretty fast thinker. I would have made up something really weird and complicated. I'm like that. I always manage to put myself in real tricky situations when I need to act fast. I guess you've got enough proof, right?

"I… uh" Sam leaned into the miche. "I'm going to…"

"He's going to sing for us!" Dean said for the first time looking forward to a contribution. "Isn't that right, Sammy?"

"What? I'm not going to…" Then Sam caught his tongue. He looked at the host as if he didn't want to say anything when he was close. He stepped forward and said lowly between clenched teeth. "I am not doing this."

"Well, it's not like you have a choice."

"I came here to judge, not to listen to a coffee break." Simon muttered leaning his head into his palm.

"Hey… you have no say in this. I don't like you…" Dean muttered back.

Sam rolled his eyes, and then he turned to Dean again looking serious. "Dean, we really need to figure this out. It's like this place is working against us…"

Dean frowned. "Working against us? Gee, Sammy. There is a homicidal trickster keeping us in here. Of course it's working against us!"

"But there has to be something-…"Sam stopped abruptly. Then he held out his hand toward Dean. His eyes were telling Dean that he had come up with something.

"I played the doctor."

That didn't tell Dean a squat. "You played the doctor…" he stated nodding slowly, looking like he hadn't become any smarter with that comment.

"Well, you got shot. You got shot because… we weren't doing what we were supposed to. Maybe bad things happen to us when we do something wrong. Dean… maybe if we play our roles we won't die."

"What the hell do you think I've been doing for the last 30 minutes?" Dean exclaimed with his hands in the air. "Besides back there with the dinosaur, d'you really think I'd gladly play my role as dinosaur snack?"

"Dean… back there. I heard Allison say something. "

Dean rolled his eyes.

"She said play your roles. Dean… she knows more than we think. Just work with me on this one." Sam said and backed to the host again. He took the miche and gave the host a wink with his eye. "Hey, folks. Uh… I'm going to sing… uh…"

"It's Raining Men by The Weather Girls." Dean shot in and smiled mockingly at his brother.

Sam shot Dean a look.

"Hey, you told me to work with you…" said to his defense still sounding a bit amused.

"What? No!" Sam looked irritated for a second. All of a sudden he slipped on the floor and fell down on his bottom.

"Wow… you okay there, Sam?" the host said holding out his arm, offering his help.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said with a forced voice. "I'll sing the damn song."

The last sentence was meant for Dean's ears.

"You okay, Sammy? The theory working for you yet?"

The glare that Sam gave his brother didn't really look like it had to do anything with brotherly love.

There was silence. Everyone was waiting for Sam to start.

Sam swallowed and wondered how he was going to be able to pull of a song he didn't even really know…

He gave Dean a last look before he decided to start.

His shoulders were stiff and he was just standing there when he took his first tones with a low voice in the miche.

"The humidity is rising. Barometer's getting… low. According to all sources. The street's the place to go."

Sam eyes were wide as he sang. He didn't know he knew this song. How did he know this song? _Why_ did he know this song?

"Cause tonight for the first time. Just about half past ten!" He sang a little louder and took a step forward on the scene. "For the first time in history it can't stop raining meeeeeeeeeen."

Deans eyebrows rose to the air and I don't think he's even been that shocked before.

"It's raining men!" Sam made a sweeping move with his arm to replace the whipping sound that always came after the end of the sentence. "Hallelujah. It's raining men. Amen. " He started dancing to the song as he done it trillions of times. Scary? "I'm going to go out and get my self absolutely soaking wet! It's raining men! Hallelujah. It's raining men, every spe-ci men. Tall. Blond. Dark and lean. Rough and tough and strong and mean!"

Sam looked up in the air and sang out as loud as he could. "It's raining meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen…" Then he fell silent.

For the first time Dean didn't feel so irritated when the crowd started to cheer out loud. He smiled and clapped his own hands. Sam was obviously right. Play your roles…

OooOOooOOooO***

The day was turning into evening. Darkness was creeping over the park. Flashlights and camera Dean and Sam looked away from the body that was surrounded by the police and the investigators. Dean scowled and rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon. I'm getting tired of this…"

"Yeah… tell me about it."

"So what do you think?"

They turned their heads to see a man with a coat where it stood forensics at the back with big white letters. He looked at them as if he was expecting some kind of intelligent advice or reflection, but he was highly disappointed.

Dean gave him a mocking scowl. "You want to know what I think? You can go screw yourself, that's what I think."

"Uh… "Sam cut right in when the forensic guy looked at Dean with a confused look. "Could you give us a sec?"

The guy swung his arm out in a soft swish and raised his eyebrows in a significant look. Then he turned around and looked away.

Sam put his hand on his brother's arm and tilted his head to the side. "You have to calm down."

OooOOooOOooO***

I heard a big zap and I opened one eye. Slowly I realized how hard I was pressing myself against the chest of a very familiar person. My arms where tugging his coat and when I realized what I was doing, I let go.

"Oh!" I burst out. "I am so sorry… I mean… I don't do that a lot… I mean…" I was stumbling all over my words as always. Damnit.

My cheeks flushed and I looked at the ground. When I looked up at him, I saw that he was not concentrating on me and before I knew it I saw the Winchester brothers standing a few feet away in blue shirts and opened coats over.

I blinked and took a step back and took in a whole sight of forensics and policemen walking all over what looked like a park. "I'm just in time!" I chimed silently.

"You have to calm down." Sam said with his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Calm down?" Dean said and I felt how the corner of my mouth turned up. This was my favorite part.

Dean pulled off his sunglasses and gave Sam an intensive looker. "I'm wearing sunglasses at night! D'you know who does that? No talent douche bags!"

In the corner of my eye I saw how Castiel took a step forward. "No wait! Just a sec, Cas" I hissed. Nothing was going to stop from witnessing such a wonderful part **for real**!

"Why do you think I don't want to be in a procedural cop show?" Then Dean closed his eyes and uttered his next words with utter disgust. "Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like 300 of them on the TV. They're all the frickin' same! It's like… ooh… a plane crashed here… Oh, shut up!"

Then I couldn't hold myself any more. Laughter bubbled up in my stomach. I bent my head backwards while chiming with joyful crackles and I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't realize that it was going to bring me attention.

Dean's eyes went from Sam's face to me and for a second he looked like he was even more pissed then before. "I'll be damned…" he mumbled and stepped around Sam. "How'd you get out, huh?" He looked teasingly at Cas. "Cas?"

"There is no time to explain." Castiel said stepping up.

"I want explanations now!" Dean roared firmly. "Who is she? What the hell are you talking about the Trickster not being a Trickster?"

My eyes went wide and I frantically stepped back when Dean started walking towards me with very decided steps. He gripped my arm tightly before I could run away, and pulled me forward. I felt something pressed to my chest and then I saw it was a wooden stick.

"You think I'm the Trickster?" I said with a weak voice. "B-but…"

"Dean! Let her go! She's not the Trickster!"

"No, I am not backing away from this one, Sam!"

I stared into Dean's eyes and I swear I have never been so scared in my entire life. His whole face was wrenched in this hateful mask and his eyes… they looked at me as if I was the most disgusting creature. They were so hateful that I almost felt something break in my heart.

"He's right." Castiel said quickly and turned his head to Sam. "We have reason to suspect her." Then he looked at Dean with a frown between his eyebrows. "But this time I'm going to have to agree with Sam. She's not what you're looking for. This thing… it's much more powerful than it should be."

I looked at Castiel with pleading eyes. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go! Then I looked at Dean. "Please, Dean. I'm not…"

"You guys are _so_ wasting your time!"

Dean's jaw stiffened and he let his eye roll to the corner of his eyes before he turned around to look at Gabriel who was standing a few feet from them, enough feet for him to be safe. "Is she one of your puppets? Huh?"

Gabriel tilted his head with a skeptic frown and his eyes roamed over me. "Her? A curious thing, isn't she?" Then he smiled.

"She's not one of yours?"

"Relax." He said and waved with his hand. "She came along for a ride. Just not with my consent."

When the angel saw that that didn't really make them any smarter he rolled his eyes and held out his arms in a significant way. "She's clean."

"When is this monkey dance going to stop?" Dean said low but firm.

"Depends."

"On what?" Dean spit out.

Boy, he really seemed pissed off.

"Depends on if you've learned your lesson."

"We get it. Ok?" Sam said with an impatient tone to his voice. "Play our roles."

Gabriel held up one finger and kept walking towards them. "Ah-ah… play your rolles out there."

"What are you talking about?"

He quirked his eyebrows up and smiled mischievously. Then he pointed one hand to Sam.

"You know… Sam starring as Lucifer." He pointed at Dean the same way. "- And Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match!"

I frowned. He was supposed to say that before the CSI Miami scene. Had I changed things completely?

"Now…" Gabriel said now standing very close to us. He turned his back from Sam and looked at me and Dean. He made a nod to the side. "Before we begin. First things first." He snapped with his fingers and all of a sudden Castiel was gone again.

I sighed. "Will he stop doing that? It's getting pretty old…"

All of a sudden, I felt my mouth being sealed. I couldn't open it, or even move it. It's a very unusual feeling. It's almost like your lips are glued together. I mean, it _is _like your lips are glued together.

I glared at the angel with angry eyes. _That little_…

"Now that we don't have any pretty boy angels disturbing us…" he took a step forward and looked at me as if I was a little child. "-And no more brats smart mouthing us, we can talk."

"You mean…." Sam said moving to stand beside me and holding his hands forward, looking at the angel with a disbelieving expression. "You mean you want us to say yes to them?"

"Hello… that is what you were born to do…"

Dean kept silent. He didn't want to say anything until the moment was right, so he just kept observing.

"We won't." Sam said and shook his head quick three times.

I clenched my teeth. This was becoming so confusing. The whole dialogue… it was all changed.

"Oh… hmhm…" Gabriel said and looked like he didn't believe them. "Because then the world will break? That's it? Well, newsflash Sherlock… It's not my fault it started."

I looked up at Sam and was filled a little with compassion. Talk about having a bad conscience… I stole some candy out of a store once, and I think I accidentally killed by neighbors dog by giving him chocolate… that gave me loads of bad conscience – but bringing the apocalypse to the world… _damn_…

"Look… " Gabriel said sounding inappropriately positive. "It's started… it can't be stopped. _So let's get it over with_!"

_You asswhole…._ I thought angrily. But then I remembered he was an archangel… wasn't he supposed to be able to read minds?

Dean's jaws tightened and he took a step forward towards the angel. His eyes looked with the chocolate brown eyes. "Mhm…" Dean hummed giving a small nod while squinting a little with his eyes. "Which side are you on? Heaven or hell?"

"Oh, _puh_ -lease!" Gabriel said, rolling his eyes and then looked at the brothers as if they were stupid. "Do you really think I'd help you?" He chuckled.

"I'm not talking about us, Chuckles… You grab an ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?"

The small spark of joy left in the angels eyes quickly disappeared and for the first I was feeling very uncomfortable where I was standing. I didn't want to be in the middle of the fight zone where I very well could get hurt or _worse_, sent to death and shipped off to the pit.

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick." Gabriel said with a low but very threatening voice. "I don't work for either of those SOB: s. Believe me."

Dean nodded not looking the slightest convinced. "Hm… oh your somebody's bitch."

That actually kind of made me laugh…. Go, Dean, Go!

I don't know why I didn't prepare myself; I mean I knew it was coming. I must have forgotten it and felt so live in the role: but all of a sudden I was pushed roughly to the side when Gabriel gripped Dean by his collar and threw him away.

I closed my eyes hard when I fell to the ground. I groaned over the pain that washed over my shoulder due to the hard impact.

"You ok?" Sam said silently helping me up, staring at Gabriel and Dean at the same time.

"Yeah, thanks…" Then it hit me. I could talk again! I put my hand over my lips. Gabriel must have let go of me somehow when he threw Dean away.

Furiously Gabriel walked over to Dean, gripped his throat roughly not even letting go when Dean clutched his arms. The angel lifted Dean of the ground as if he weighed nothing. It was as if he was as light as a feather.

"Don't you ever presume to know what I am." Gabriel said lowly but even more threatening than ever.

_Relax…_I thought. Dean's not going to die. _He'll let him go. _A few seconds went and I was starting to feel very discouraged. _Anytime now…_

It wasn't until Dean's face started turning red that I doubted what I just had thought. I had to do something. Anything!

My hands started to shake and a lump started to form in my throat. "Hey Gabe!" I said, doubt sounding very obvious in my voice. "What do you think the big guy will say about this, huh? D'you think Daddy will be proud of his son?"

I could se Gabriel's jaws tightening, and he turned his head around his eyes connecting with mine. _Oh, mother. Please save me…_

All of a sudden Sam came from nowhere and stroke the angel on his cheek making him let Dean go. Dean fell to the ground and started to cough and breath desperately for air.

I didn't have any time to move. All I saw was a shadow pass me and felt an arm grip my shoulder than I heard a voice behind me. "Now hear is what's going to happen…"

The brothers turned to me and Gabriel and they looked surprised. Sam held out his arm. "Wait, wait!"

"You're going to suck it up! And play the roles that destiny gave you. Or else… you'll be stuck in TV land. Forever."

Gabriel looked seriously pissed of me when he raised his hand. "300 channels and… nothings on." He snapped his fingers and everything became white.

OooOOooOOooO***

Someone gripped my arm and pulled me away with a great force. At first I thought it was Castiel. I don't know why I thought that, so don't ask me. Castiel was way… away somewhere. Hopefully alive.

I felt something tug around my body as if I was floating in the air and it was then I realized it was obviously the angel that had gripped me.

"I don't understand any of this…" I heard his voice. He sounded very distressed.

When my vision finally cleared I could see the angel go back and forth as if he as trying to figure something out. Then finally he stopped and looked at me. He tilted his head to the side, and looked at my intensively with his brown eyes. Then his face relaxed and he bent down to my level. I realized I was sitting on a chair. I tried to squirm on the chair, but he obviously had some kind of spell on me again.

"How is it- " he began and looked down at my toes and then up in my eyes again. " - That _you _can know of all this? Hm?"

My cheek twitched. _Oh crap…_ I grinned innocently. "Lucky guess?"

"Then you are the luckiest person I've ever met, and no one is that lucky."

I looked down at the ground and said nothing. What could I say?

"Who are you?" he said seriously. "You are not like anyone I've ever met. You're not a prophet… and you definitely don't look like any prophet I've ever seen."

I tilted my head to the side and raised y eyebrows, and then I decided to take that as a compliment.

"… Yet you know so much… as if… you can see time in multiple ways."

I had no idea what he was talking about. It wasn't until after a whole six weeks I realized what he meant. Yeah, I know I am slow. Well, what I realized - but haven't realized yet. Haha. Confusing? - is seeing time in multiple ways is knowing then, now and what is to come. Definitely not me. Sort of…

"Look, I can't see in the future. You can't see in the future. We're all _presence_ people. Ok? Riddle solved." I said waving my hands a little.

After a few seconds he straightened his back and squinted with his eyes, it looked like he was trying to hear something. He smiled a little. "Do you hear that?" He held up his finger and gave a small nod when he heard it again. At least I thought he heard it again. I couldn't hear a fricking thing.

"There's my cue." He said and disappeared leaving me all alone.

OooOOooOOooO***

Furiously I was still trying to get of the chair that I was glued to, but is was seriously impossible! I told myself multiple times that there was no use in doing it, and many times I gave up, but I would always start trying again just in case.

"Damnit…" I said out load. "When I get away from this place I will roast you- " I made a jerk trying to get myself of the chair. "**You**-… "Again. "-**Stupid**-…" Again. "-**Annoying**-…" Again. " -**Selfish archangel**! I'm going to kill him and feed him to the dogs!" No success.

I groaned and leaned my chin in my hands and started sulking. Well, I got myself in that position. The only person I had to blame was myself, but it felt a little better to give somebody else the blame once in a while.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to die in here. I'm going to hell… I'm going to…" I realised all the demons and bad people who where going to be there. "I don't like demons…"

I closed my eyes. I was actually going to bring myself to do it… I sighed and folded my hands. "Uh… dear God? I know I've done some bad stuff in my life. But could you just help me this once? I've never asked for anything ever… Just this once, please."

Suddenly I felt a zap and before I knew it I was standing in the old warehouse again. Scraps of metal and old planks where lying everywhere, the brothers where on the other side of a burning ring of fire in which Gabriel was standing. I could see a man with a trench coat standing behind the brothers too.

I felt like my smile was reaching up to my ears and I looked joyfully up in the air. "Thank you!"

Dean turned around to look at Cas. "Cas, you ok?"

Cas, with multiple bruises and wounds on his face, and a small blood spot on the collar of his trench coat. He was trying to catch his breath. "I'm fine."

"Allison?" At first I didn't react but then I looked shocked at Dean when I realised he was asking how I was. _He cares about me…_ I thought inside my head with a squealing voice. A small smile started forming on my face.

"I'm super…" I said holding up my thumb.

I actually felt pretty good now. This only proved that when Dean bargained for Castiel against them sparing Gabriel, Dean had thought of me too.

"Hello, Gabriel." I said before Castiel had the chance to.

The angel turned his head around and looked at me with his brown eyes. Someone sure needed to cheer him up. The look he gave me was everything but positive. Not so tough now that your in that ring, huh?

His jaws where tight. "Hi, brat." Then he looked at Cas. "Hi, bro. How's the search for Dad going? Oh, let me guess. Awful…" He turned his head to the side in a gloomy expression.

After holding on my wrist a few seconds I suddenly remembered why I didn't walk up to the brothers on the other side of the ring. It sure looked safer over there… What I still was a little nervous over was Dean's attitude towards me. But he had asked how I was so I guess it had softened a little bit. I mean, what harm can a little girl like me do, huh? Well… except change the whole course of a Supernatural episode.

Sam gave me a small nod when I went to stand beside him. At least he accepted me in a different way from Dean.

"So…" Gabriel began. "What now."

Dean took a breath and then he turned around. "Let's go."

I followed the brothers as they turned around and started walking towards the door out. Castiel stood where he was and looked at the angel, but just when I passed him our eyes met. As fast as I could I averted my eyes. _Holy…_ Ok, so this person was _really_ my favourite character. It's a wonder that I haven't jumped on him and done something really, really bad all ready.

"C'mon… guys!"

I didn't look back when I heard Gabriel's voice. He sure deserved what his punishment for what he had done. No one messes with the Winchester brothers without getting a punch back!

Dean turned around just when he was at the door and I knew exactly what he was about to say.

He pointed at Gabriel. "This isn't about some dispute between two brothers, or some family conflict." Dean's eyes intensified and he pointed with more force at Gabriel and said with a firmer voice. "This is about you being too afraid to stand up for your family!"

Then Dean punched fire alarm button. A few seconds later the water started flowing from the sealing and fell down on the ground putting out the holy fire around Gabriel.

"Don't say we didn't do anything for you." Dean said and then stepped out.

Both me and Castiel lingered a little longer just to get a good look at him. Gabriel looked back at us, but he instead of looking all positive and conceited he looked kind of sad and gloomy.

Then Castiel put a hand on my shoulder and let me out first before we went out.

OooOOooOOooO***

Sam sighed and leaned his hands on the sealing of the Impala. Dean did the same but he had opened his door. "So…" Sam said with a soft voice. "What now?"

"I don't know…" he sighed.

I didn't listen to what they were saying. Hell, I didn't even pay attention to their sulking and being dramatic. I just kept staring at the car. The famous and amazing Impala. It wasn't until Dean called my name that I woke up.

I looked up at him and blushed slightly. "Yeah?"

"Am I to assume that you live somewhere close here?"

Think fast. Think fast!

"I told you… I was thrown in by some… demon. I live somewhere in… in… uh… Indiana…" _Damnit…_

It looked like Dean was weighing his words but then he nodded to his car. "Get in. We'll drive you some of the way if it's ok with you."

The joy just bubbled up inside of me and I quickly ran up to the car. "Really! I get to sit in this… it's an American Muscle."

"You into cars?" Dean said while getting in to the car.

"Uh… not really." I said seating myself in the priceless Chevy. "Just this one…" And it was true.

Dean nodded to the side and started the car. It rumbled loudly. "Well, I guess this is your lucky day."

I put on my seat belt and looked into the mirror ahead. I smiled. "You might say so…"

OooOOooOOooO***

**Yeeees ! It's finally done ! I've been struggling with this chapter for a very long time now… Whoo ! I'm not entirely happy with the ending of this chapter but I guess it will do. More is coming up to stay reading ;)**

**I would like to thank all of the reviewers again. You inspire me to write better. **

**Btw… Have you seen Episode 16 The Dark Side of the Moon? My goodness ! Things sure are getting rough and Sam and Dean are really running out of options… Well, I'm not going to say much more for those of you who maybe haven't seen it yet. **

**Until next time my friends**

**HAPPY EASTER ! (Look out for the Easter Bunny !)**

**Chrissoe**


	4. I Never Woke Up In A Kitchen Before

**Mary621:** Well, I'm excited to see where I'll take this story too. Thank you. I'm glad you like Allison. Oooh! Please point out what you like about the story. Plz Plz Plz Plz =3 I'd really love to hear it! That way I'll know what I should bring out more. Thanks for the review though

**DarkCarolineRiddle:** Thank you so much! Yeah, Dark Side of the Moon really was a frustrating episode. But I guess everything will turn out all right.

**You'rWrongI'mRight:** Lol. Cas was fine as in Mmm Mm Mm! - Or just… fine. My whole mood went down after Dark Side of the Moon. It's really interesting how deeply it affects a person. But I've said this before; it's obviously going to get better.

**Ginkies: **My goodness! I really can't believe that you guys keep reading! I am soooo honored! I'll try to keep the humor good ;) And thank you thank you thank you. If there is anything that rocks here it really is a good reviewer I am so happy that you like my story.

Ok, here's what's going on. I so badly need a beta reader. Because even though I do spell and grammar checks, there is always one tiny little error that manages to slip in between. Anyone up for it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I am not earning any money through this.

OooOOooOOooO***

**Chapter four: **I never woke up in a kitchen before

My eyes were half closed and I was feeling very tired. It doesn't really come to a surprise that I'm this tired though. We all had just fought our way through desperate doctors, berserk animals, annoying places where you can't see a squat and frickin' dinosaurs. _And_ we managed to defeat the damn trickster wanna-be. I had all the right in the world to be tired!

The constant roaring of the car was in a weird kind of way very soothing. Strange enough the noise was better than complete silence; it was probably because it drowned the sound of the small vocals that would reach my ears if it were silent.

I turned my head to the side, my cheeks twitched. Something other than the noise from the car was disturbing me. It was some kind of tapping. I groaned when I realized it was Dean. He was probably tapping his fingers against the steering wheel while humming silently to a classic rock song.

After a few seconds I stretched my arms out and made a hissing noise with clenched teeth.

Dean glanced up at his mirror. "Sleep all right?"

I answered him with a small nod, without looking up and then I scratched the back of my head.

The next thing I did was something I would typically do when I was tired. I was aiming to lean my head against the window, which I did but I bumped my head against it first. "Ow…" I said silently. "Your car is mean…"

"She's a beauty, isn't she?"

I couldn't see Dean's eyes in the mirror but I could see his profile. "Beauty is an understatement." For a second it flashed through my mind that it was him I was talking about.

"No kidding."

At least we agreed in one aspect.

There was a small silence between us. If I hadn't been this tired I would have thought it was awkward, but it was actually kind of nice at the moment. That is until he destroyed it.

"So… how'd you find out about it?" He said it with caution at first and then a little firmer.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. You do as well? You better. I could just pretend like I didn't know what he was talking about and maybe then I would look less conspicuous. "Find out about what?" I asked nonchalantly and stretched my body out and opened my eyes.

I could tell by the look of his eyes that he wasn't fooled. I looked away and out the window. Sigh… "I have my way." I wasn't very well going to just tell him! He was obviously going to throw me out or something.

"C'mon…" Dean said. " You acted like you know just about everything a hunter would know back there."

I rolled my eyes.

"The thing that strikes me" he continued. "-You was more scared than a hunter would be. It's like you haven't seen it before."

"Oh, I've seen it before!" I hurried. Then after a few seconds, I nodded to the side and added. "I just haven't _really_ seen it before."

His eyes were still on me in the mirror, his jaws were tight and he looked very skeptic. "Mmhm… that don't make much sense."

I rolled my eyes. "What does make sense these days?"

"Hamburgers do!" Dean said positively with a finger in the air. "Which reminds me of my stomach."

"You eat a lot."

"That easy to tell, huh?"

"Very…"

Then I leaned forward, suddenly curious why Sam was being so passive in the conversation. If it even could be called a conversation that is. Sam's eyes were shut and his mouth was slightly open.

"Is he ok?" I asked a little more silent trying to not wake him up.

"We'll see about that."

The Dean honked the car twice even making me jump up in surprise. The worst affect was on Sam though; he hit his head against the window. "W-what?"

"A very strange way of showing love, don't you think, Dean?" I asked firmly squinting with my eyes.

"Love is only a label" he said and gave me a blink with an eye.

Then he turned to his brother and gave him a hard punch on his back. As if he hadn't done enough damage already. "Rise and shine, Sammy!"

"Was that really necessary?" Sam said while rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Hey, don't look at me, sleeping beauty. It was her idea." Dean pointed at me with his thumb.

"Was not!" I barked.

Dean turned around to look at me with a crooked smile. "No, but you wish it was."

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little. "Right."

Dean stepped on the gas. "We're going to eat burgers!"

"Oh, happy day…"

OooOOooOOooO***

"Hey, day keeps getting better!" Dean said with a big smile, staring happily down at the cheeseburger that had just been served. He looked up at the waitress who had served him. "Make my day…" he said with a lower voice to the blushing ugly young woman. Ok…ok… so she wasn't _that _ugly. She looked good. Maybe even very good. In fact she looked like a model…

And… perhaps I was just the tinsy bit jealous… No biggie.

Ok, moving on.

So when the _not so ugly_ waitress had left we all started eating. Sam was the first to speak. "It bugs me that we left Gabriel like that…"

"What alone?" Dean said and dried his mouth. Then a hint of a smile played on his face. "C'mon, Sammy. It's a little early for your period, isn't it?"

Sam's jaw stiffened and he gave Dean a significant glare. How did he manage to put up with Dean and his dry humor all day? "No, dude… Gabriel might start all over again. You know, get a new 'witness protection'. I mean, we pretty much caught him with his pants down."

I had also thought about that one. Well… not the part where his pants are down… Aaaanyway

Dean took a new bite out of his burger and shook his head. "He knows where we're coming from now. He won't."

"We should have killed him where he was standing." I muttered and poked in my chicken salad with my fork.

I didn't notice that the conversation fell into silence and concentrated on my food. When I finally looked up I met the doubtful look – and a raised eyebrow – of no other than Dean Winchester.

"What?" I said and lowered my fork, suddenly feeling very insecure.

Dean cleared his throat. "Don't get me wrong here, Allison. But… ah… the _let's burn the witch_ game isn't really working for you."

Ouch!

Sam frowned confused at his brother. Dean continued giving away a crooked smile. "Shouldn't you be more like… ah… pony's, butterflies… peace to the world or whatever it is you chicks dig."

"What? Because I'm a woman?"

"Woman. That's cute." Dean turned to Sam, both of them looked amused. Then Dean turned back to me. "C'mon. Look at yourself. Your all… pink."

I looked down at my pink zip-shirt. "Since when did wearing pink become such a crime?"

Dean squinted and waved with his hand leaning back in the chair. "Well, it kind of makes you look-"

"Don't say it!"

He frowned and tilted his head to the side at me. Then he attempted to finish his line.

"Dean Winchester, if you say it I will whack you with a spoon!"

Sam held out his hand as if he was hesitating. "Allison, you don't have a spoon."

The look I gave Sam was enough for him to seal his mouth and look away as if nothing was happening.

"It makes you look girly." Dean finished pronouncing the last word clear as crystal.

SMACK!

"Ow!" Dean said and rubbed the top of his head.

"Hope you loose your man points." I said staring at Dean with thinned eyes and put down my fork.

"If he has any." Sam shot in, chuckling at us both.

Irritated, Dean looked at Sam faking a laugh with a death glare. "Nobody asked you, idjit."

While they still were arguing I moved to the pay office. Behind the desk stood a giant man. He looked dangerous but when he saw me approaching his whole face turned into a friendly grin. I met his blue eyes and smiled back at him. "What can I do you for?" he asked and put his hand on the desk in a casual way.

"Oh, just want some water and a coke for the table over there." I pointed to where the brothers were. When I looked back at them I could see Dean was looking at Sam as if he wanted to kill him. Where they still arguing?

"Sure." The man said. "Will there be anything else?"

"Oh, no thank-"

"They're quite a handful, huh?"

At first he startled me but then I just smiled politely and decided to play a along. "Like children."

He nodded and smiled. Then something flashed in his eyes. It was something about him that reminded me of someone. Well, I had never seen the dude before so I just decided to carry on. "In a minute then." I said and turned around to leave.

"Alright, alright Let's not rush it, Allie."

I knew it!

I turned around to the man again and stared intensively into his red eyes. "Caleb!" I said with a low voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't just ignore my favorite human girl, could I?" His New York accent started to show again.

I ignored his comment. "Do you have any idea how close I am to get it going with these two? You can't just pop up here without an invitation!"

"Whoa, whoa…" he said and held out his arm. "I was the one who gave you the ticket, remember? Do you really want to go to hell this early?"

I blushed and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "You can't send me to hell before my time and you know it…"

"Well, no one said anything about cheating a little."

"You wouldn't!"

"Would I?"

My jaw stiffened and I tightened my fists but then I relaxed. "Ok, ok… let's try solve this like… adults…"

His eyebrow went to the air. "You. Adult? Don't make me laugh."

I knew that he was trying to make me pick a fight. But I'm much better than that Mr. Lonely, ha haa! I looked away. "Ok… just be quiet next time. " I said stoically.

He started cleaning the counter, trying to look as if he really was working there. His eyes rolled up to meet mine even though his face was turned a little down. "I wouldn't worry about me, sweet-heart. If I were you, I'd be out searching for angels now. Time fly's when your having fun." Then he gave me a flashing smile.

"I'm working on it…"

"I'd be working faster. Angels are complicated creatures. One minute they're in front of you. The next. Poof…" he made a swish with his hand. "It's like trying to catch a storm in a butterfly net."

"Thanks for the heads up" I said and took the glass and bottle he put on the counter. "But now I have to return to something - preferably _some people_ who are a little nicer to me."

I turned around, but just before I did, I caught a glance of his eyes flashing dangerously red. Then even as I had walked half the way to the brothers I could hear the demons voice as if he was standing right beside me. "Run along, little rabbit. I'll find you when the time is right."

OooOOooOOooO***

I stepped out of the restaurant feeling the slightest discouraged but nonetheless, I smiled at Dean as I passed him. He held the door open to me and then he closed it. He looked a little content. Well, good for him that his day was flowing… unlike some other peoples day!

I had three angels to think about! Three! Which angels I should kill had I hadn't offered a second before. See what I mean when I say that I never really think before I do? Now, I could have killed Gabriel. But I didn't. I've always had the feeling that he'll turn up someday to help the Winchesters, but you know… maybe it's just a hunch. Hunches and me; we don't always work that well together.

Put the angels together. Then we have Anna – she's going to die anyway, Lucifer – He _has_ to die, Uriel – Dead and won't miss him, Rafael – Dead, Joshua – No point in killing him, Zachariah – Nobody will miss him anyway, Castiel….

My eyes softened at the thought of him. Him I would never kill… There was really something about him… It was more than just the way he looked or what he was - ell, those factures did play important parts too – it was mostly about what he did that made him so special. Especially when he did things that was silly.

My thoughts turned entirely into the Castiel section. Picturing his face and his _oh, so beautiful eyes you could sell your soul for_ I sighed. His face was shaped in a special way, and the high cheekbones completed the lines and structure of his look. There was no doubt I was attracted to this angel. Well, I could definitely dream on. Cause that is what it would always be. _I will never be more than just eye candy, _I sighed. Then my thoughts started to circulate around his amazing, seductive, tempting, masculine and wonderful lips. I just wondered how it would feel with the pressure and the warmth of his lips pressed on your own.

That's when I snapped back to reality.

Sam was looking kind of worried down at his phone. "Dean…" he said with an equally worried voice. He looked up. "It's Chuck. It sounds like he's in danger. Real. Danger."

Dean snatched the phone from Sam and read the text message quickly, his face looking stern and bitter the whole time. Then he threw it back to Sam and started to jog to the Impala while fiddling with his keys. "Let's go."

I didn't say a word and got in the car.

OooOOooOOooO***

I scratched the back of my head and looked out the window by my seat to see the small details I almost had no time to look at because Dean had to drive so fast over something that really wasn't something important. Sure there were three homicidal kids who were ghosts – which is pretty scary now that you come to think of it – but as long as they're controlled by the screaming lady who also happened to be a ghost, they were harmless. If it hadn't been for Sam and Dean playing "the real Ghostbusters" and burnt the lady's bones then no real person would ever have died.

I turned my head to look at the other seats window but my view was blocked by a person who hadn't been sitting there before. My breath was cut off and I turned my head to the other side to calm myself down from the surprise.

Sam looked back to see what was going on and a perplexed expression appeared on his face. "Cas…"

"C'mon, your gonna scare the life out of that kid." Dean said and looked up in the mirror. He didn't look the slightest happy to see Castiel.

I side glanced Castiel as if I didn't really believe he was there. "Your not supposed to be here now…" I said with a low suspicious voice.

He didn't look at me. Well, no surprise there.

Sam frowned and tilted his chin down a little to the side. "How did you find us? Don't we have pentagram imprints?"

"You do" Cas in an as-a-matter-of-fact way. Then his eyes rolled to meet mine in a second and then rolled back to Sams. "But she hasn't."

"That can't be good…"

"We're in a little bit of a rush here, Cas." Dean said louder with a dark voice. "We can't stop to chit chat over a cup of tea and biscuits, so anything you want to say spit it out and leave." Well, Dean really knew how to be straightforward.

"I have to borrow Allison."

WHAT? – was my first reaction. Well, I didn't say it out load but on the inside I was all question marks.

"Borrow? Care to elaborate?"

"I need her help."

"Yeah, that part I could master on my own." Dean said and rolled his eyes. "What for?"

"To find God."

"Never gonna happen!" Dean blew him off.

My eyebrows rose to the air.

"Dean, I need her help."

Dean nodded sarcastically. "Oh, need her help. For what? How's she going to help _you_?"

"It's complicated."

"I don't want to be the bitch in the conversation." Sam started and looked from Dean to Cas. "But I think it's best Allison stays away from us."

I snapped my head to where Sam was. What the…

Dean looked at Sam as if he couldn't believe him. One quick glance on the road and then looked back at Sam. "Sam…"

"You heard Cas. We have pentagram imprints that protect us from demons and angels detecting us. She hasn't. It'll be dangerous for her and harder for us to-…" Sam looked at me as if he was trying to choose his words. "-Do our job."

"Sam's right, Dean." Cas said with his hoarse voice. "She will be safe. I will let no harm come to her."

I blinked confused over the situation and lifted my hands. "Ok, ok. Everybody just freeze!" All eyes were on me. "First of all, quit talking about me as if I'm not here. Second, Cas can just give me an pentagram-whatever and it'll all be over with!"

"I will still need your help." Cas said with his dark voice turned to look completely at me. "Please… It's important."

My cheeks started turning red again. "To find God…"

Then something changed in Castiels eyes. It was as if he realized something.

"I don't have time for this…" Dean muttered and stepped on the gas, making the car go faster.

"I guess I can help…"

Sam moved on his seat so that he was completely facing us and he looked at me with strong eyes and then he said with a firm voice. "You'll be ok, I promise."

Melting…

"We have to go now…" I heard Cas voice from beside me, but I bent forward to Sam, gripped his shoulders to come closer and whispered in his ear. "The Lady isn't the bad one…"

I didn't say anything when Sam looked confused at me. But he had no time to ask any questions. Cas put his fingers on my forehead and then we were gone.

OooOOooOOooO***

Sam sat back in the seat and tilted his head thinking about what I had whispered to him. He was scowling and looking unfocused down at the gearbox. Then he scoffed.

It caught Dean's attention. "Sam?"

"Isn't it a little weird that Cas took Allison like that?"

"It's not exactly like he's looking for some fun in the clouds." He chuckled. "-And with her? Besides, weird is our thing. We go with weird."

Sam turned his face to his brother and said in a significant tone: "Yeah, paranormal and demon death rage-weird, but not an angel needing the help of a human girl to find God-weird."

Dean quirked his eyebrow in approval. "Point…"

"That's not the only thing that's bugging me. She keeps giving me messages."

At first Dean was looking at the road ahead of him with his natural expression, but then he realized when he had heard and slowly turned his face to look at his brother. "W-wha…" he started being a little unsure. "Messages… or _messages_." It was very clear what Dean meant.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, get your mind out of the gutter."

Dean looked at the road again, but not without widening his eyes in an inappropriate exaggerated apologetic look.

"Before, she whispered to me: play your roles. Right before we even had the chance to talk to the angel."

"So basically what your saying is that she is some freak medium?"

The look Sam gave his brother told Dean everything he thought about his comment. "What do you want me to say, Sammy?"

"The Lady is not the bad one."

Dean frowned. "You want me to say the lady is not the ba-…"

"That's what she whispered to me now."

"What, _now_ now? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, and that's just it. I don't know until something happens that matches it. The exact same thing happened with Gabriel."

"Play your roles" Dean said and nodded, indicating that he was starting to understand. "So, your saying is that she _is_ some psychic medium?"

"What I'm saying-" Sam began hardly holding up with his brother giving his unnecessary comments. "-Is that there are some things about this girl we don't know, and I'm thinking that it's best we find out soon. Maybe there is something real important we can't miss out on."

"Yeah, and now Cas has taken an interest in her."

Sam shook his head. "It can't be good."

Dean nodded his head to the side and then the crooked smile that always appeared when he was thinking about something half funny splattered across his face. "Well, you kind of have to wonder what happened to them when Gabe shipped them off to no where."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at the road ahead of them. "The gutter, Dean. The gutter."

OooOOooOOooO***

Kitchen. That was the first word that came up in my head as I opened my eyes, finding myself surrounded by a simple cuisine featured with a wooden table, a few cupboards and a yellow oven. A kitchen. "We're going to find God in a kitchen?"

When no rigid answer came back I rolled my eyes to either side of the room, scanning for the former servant of heaven. I tightened the grip around the edge of the table I was leaning against and swallowed. "Cas?"

After waiting for a respond in a couple of seconds I gave it another try. "Castiel, are you there?"

I closed my eyes, disappointed and grieved that the angel wasn't close by. I bent forward to see if there was a door nearby. Perhaps I could go look for him, but I wasn't really prepared to stroll through a house – which I didn't own myself and had never even seen – just to find a lost little boy. But simultaneously it wasn't that smart to just sit down and wait for any kind of evil to find me.

I rolled my eyes and decided to go search for Castiel. Well, I didn't have to search long. Infact the first door – which now was the door leaving the kitchen – was occupied by a man wearing an all too familiar trench coat. His back was turned to me.

"Castiel…"

"We're were you?"

I put my hands on my hips, playing a vexed expression in my face. "Searching for you…"

He still didn't turn around but answered naturally with his dark and stoic voice. "What delayed you?"

"Morons who don't respond hen they're name is called."

Slowly he turned around, but didn't look up at me. His eyes were glued on the papers of a book he was holding in his hands.

"What's that?"

Finally he looked up with a clean-handed face together with his eyebrows lift in the air. He held the pages he was reading visual to me and then turned the book to show the title. "Summoning chants, rituals and symbols."

With no other words he passed me, pushed the wooden table to the side with no effort at all. "Who exactly are we going to summon?" I asked while walking towards him.

"Someone very special." Castiel answered and pushed a very ugly green carpet from the table to reveal wooden floorboards.

I looked around the room again and then the question struck me. "Cas…" I said and then looked down at him with an obvious confused expression. "Whose house is this?"

"The family's not at home and they won't be in a few weeks."

I nodded slowly, but doubtfully. "And… _you_ made sure of that…" It wasn't a question.

"I made sure of nothing." He said and picked up the book again.

Feeling very misplaced I nodded again and then leaned against the wall. Restless and with nothing to do I started whistling softly and studied things that were lying around in the kitchen. Then finally I turned to him again, and I frowned when he was measuring the floorboards. Then my eyes trailed up to look at his focused and absolutely concentrated face. Was he even aware that the way he looked was arousing feelings in females around the world?

I shook my head and started to concentrate on our task, which was summoning someone he had yet to reveal to me. "A-are we going to summon… God?"

He stiffened and rolled his eyes up. "God cannot be summoned."

"Well, there's prayer? Isn't that a form of ritual?"

"It's a contact. But it won't make him appear."

I shrugged my shoulders and said with a low voice that really wasn't meant for him to hear: "Worked for Joseph Smith." Ever heard of the story about Joseph Smith who had a hard time deciding which church he would join and then read a scripture in the Bible that said "Anyone who lack of wisdom, let him ask of God.", he was told by God himself to join none of the churches and restore the _real_ church to earth? Ever heard of that one? Well, now you have.

Castiel only gave me that look and the hum he always did when he for some reason seemed to not entirely accept something but really didn't have anything negative to say about it. I'm going to start calling that _the hum_. Like… _oh, there goes the hum. Careful guys, he gave you the hum_.

He broke our eye contact and returned to the book. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Boring…

So, then I decided to take a little stroll in the small little family house. Turned out the small little family had a big hobby for reading. The dark, shadow filled room just beside the kitchen was filled with shelf's that in their turn was filled with books in all kinds of sizes and colors. As if I had no shame in my body I stretched out my hand and gripped the closest book. I opened it and stiffened for a second. The title said _Revenants_. I blinked a few times and put the book back and put my hand thoughtfully over my chin. After a few seconds I gripped a new one, suddenly very curious. This title said _Spirits_. Wide eyed I looked all over the shelves. There had to be like at least a thousand books in the room. It was possible that every single book in the room contained facts of the unnatural. Of the _super_natural.

Glancing up I was even more surprised when I saw that the shelves reaching up all the way to the sealing. Then I caught my eyes on a blood red book half way up. I squinted my eyes and managed to read the golden letters on the spine. It said: _Angels._ Again, surprise was written all over my face. Now I really wanted that book. I just _had_ to have that book.

I bit my teeth together and considered climbing up, but then the thought of me being squashed beneath a heavy shelf and tons of books made me change my mind. I made a wimpy jump, reaching helplessly for the book and of course missed. Then I took a deep sigh and jumped as high as I could, grasping the book around it's spine as hard as I could and managed to pull it out a few inches. Again I jumped and pulled it more and then I accidentally let go, descending to the floor again. The blood red book winced on the shelf and then started to fall down towards me.

Before I could catch it a hand reached over my shoulder and captured it. My reflexes reacted immediately. I turned around like lightening and pressed myself against the bookshelf with great force, making a few books wince and unfortunately tumble down to the floor. One of the books fell down to hit Castiel right on the top of his head. He closed his eyes and sighed with a clear disturbed face.

"Oh…" I said with my hand over my mouth still pressing myself to the shelf and then realized how close Castiel was standing. He looked down at me with blanc eyes, saying nothing. "I'm sorry… " I said slowly but with a voice that didn't reflect the sentence. We fell silent and stared at each other. Finally I spoke. "I make books fall…"

He blinked and didn't move. "We need to start summoning now."

"Uhu…" I nodded but looked at bit anxious. Then I shook my head. "I still don't really understand my part in this. As you can see… books fall where ever I'm around."

"We're going to summon a special angel." Castiel said as if he hadn't heard me. "I need human blood to make the seal work."

One of my eyebrows lift to the air. That was why I was here? "Last time I checked…" I began but glanced down at his toes and then up to his face. "- Your vessel wasn't a Martian."

He tilted his head to the side. "I don't… understand that… However, there is a reason I cannot use my own vessels blood. I need the-…" He stopped in midstreams and suddenly he looked down as if he didn't want to look me in the eyes. I could see a small hint of blush on his cheeks.

Was I going to like this?

He looked up at me, with his eyes wandering about not wanting to completely look at me. "- I'll need the blood of a virgin."

I choked for a second, and then my eyes slowly widened. "Oh… I see…"

Awkward silence.

Suddenly I looked away. "Well, sorry can't help you with that!" I think my whole face was red, and I was grateful the room was dark.

Suddenly I felt him bend closer, and his breath was at my ear.

My eyes widened even more. Why did he do these kinds of things to me?

"I know what you are, and what you are not, Allison." He began speaking with a low voice. "And you are not… a Martian, but you are in fact _pure_ and _innocent_."

"Ooook…" I said having enough and slipped away from him. "That's personal… for me." I backed up into the kitchen. "And… and it's a really, really bad time."

I couldn't look at him, so I turned around and walked back to were we were going to perform the summoning. Of course, Castiel was already there. "Are you ready to begin?" he asked.

"Define ready?" I said and looked at the salt that was lying on the table. "Are we expecting visitors?"

"Just a precaution."

_Demons_, I thought sarcastically. _My best friends. _

Finally I took a step forward holding my wrist protectively as if it as going to slit any second. "So…" I said doubtfully. "How do I do this?"

OooOOooOOooO***

Ok, I really hope you liked it! I've been fighting with it and I don't know if I nailed Castiels character. But please review about what you thought about it.

Have a great week!

Chrissoe


	5. I Will Let You Down

**Sphixy-Chan:** I do that a lot to. I'm all caught in the excitement and feelings of the story and then hurry to click on the arrow but then realize that there are no more chapters! Boy do I hate those moments. Yeah I guess I have some typos and stuff. Thank you! I guess the story is a lot more important than the grammar but I don't want the story to be completely hard to understand because I fail writing it correctly. Thankfully, I've just hired a beta reader. Thank you!

**freakaleek4jello: **Thanks. I'm thrilled you like the story. Thank you sooooo much for offering your help to be my beta reader! You're my assistant!! ;) hahaha. I'm glad you like the chapters! You have no idea how my mood goes from awesome to suuuuper awesome by reading these kinds of reviews.

**mary621: **Yapp, as I've been saying many times; I want her to be normal and I'm really happy that you guys are liking that. Yeah… haha we all have our fan girl moments so I figured it would only be normal for her to have hers too. Thank you so much!

**YourWrongI'mRight:** Aaah… this name keeps coming up. You really like my story, huh? ;) (Your name is quite hard to forget haha) Oh, yeah! Castiel, he is more than MM MM. Man, that angel… he is a gift to this world! What a shame I can't get to any convention though, it would have been awesome to finally meet Misha Collins for real and see the man behind Castiel. Oh, I felt so sorry for him when he broke… but your right, hotness _is_ taking over.

**Candy-cake: **Yay! A newie! Well, welcome! Thank you for choosing to read this story. I'm very happy that you liked it. It's good that you read QueenTakesJack's story as well. At first I felt bad taking the concept, but I asked for her permission so it went well anyways. I'm happy that you've noticed differences between our stories. I discussed it with QueenTakesJack as well, and we came to the conclusion that her Katherine is more arrogant and kick-ass than my innocent Allison is.

**Bouncemething: **Oh yeah. I do as well. I think there is a little part in us that wish things in life where different, (as in more Dean and Sam being around) ;). (You know I actually dreamt that Dean and Sam got up in my bus. I almost died with surprise in my dream lol) Thanks for pointing the word out! It really helps! Sometimes it's hard to see my own errors, but now I've hired a beta so I trust things will get better. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Ventriloquist of San Venganza: **Yay! I like that you call it Epic and I'm really, really happy that you love it. Oh.. haha Dean is sometimes predictable. All he ever thinks about is like music, sex… more sex hahaha. But he is a wonderful character and I am so happy that you like the way I've made him in this story. Allison is fangirl just like the rest of us. Mm, guess she has a little crush on him but hey… who wouldn't? ;)

**Delphine Pryde: **Thank you!

**Keale Fae: **Wow… haha that's a lot of questions I'm not really sure how everything is going to be. I haven't really had time to plan things ahead that long but I promise that things will get going. Lucifer… he-uh…. He'll turn up. Eventually. I think I'm aloud to say that. Haha. You're just going to have to read to see what I have to give. As for Caleb; he's got a pretty strong personality and he's also got pretty strong opinions. We'll see if he'll cower away from the Angel of Hell… I'm really happy that you have so much enthusiasm. It shows that you're very interested. **Thank you for reading and thanks a lot for the review!**

**BookWormForLife: **Oh, it's ok even though reviews are the best gift you can give to the author. I'm just so happy that you've decided to review this time and thank you so much! I LOVE that you love it!

**: **Yay! I really hoped someone would comment on that! I hope I get the other characters in their original behavior too. Thanks for the review!

**Laurenttaylor14: **I'm glad you like it! It's really awesome that so many like the fact that Allison is a normal chick. Your review is worth gold! And thanks!

**Maat: **I knew from the very beginning the plot was a bit cliché, and I had doubts of making the story at first because I have done some Mary Sues before even though I tried hard not to. I felt like breaking the pattern this time and put a very normal girl into an abnormal situation. Turns out it's more fun. I am so happy that people appreciate Allison the way she is, it's awesome that she is regarded as a normal person. It's also great to hear that I have reached one of my goals; which is to make Allison as real. Great review. I appreciate the critique. I've been working on the spell checks and last chapter I gave out a notice for a Beta Reader and I've managed to hire one now. I hope things will improve from now on. I am so honored that you made this into one of your favorites!

Wow!! Really guys, I'm impressed. So far it's 13 reviews for this chapter… Wow… I really love love _love_ you reviews, they're so wonderful! Thank you so much! This is awesome! :D

The funniest thing I've heard so far from a review (I laughed when I read it) is when someone claimed that my story is adorable. Wow… thanks! I'll keep that in mind ;)

I hope this chapter will satisfy you for now and I hope you like it. Don't forget your lovely reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I'm only manipulating the characters with my evil schemes! Muhuhahahaha!

Music that inspired and that I associate with this chapter:

The Rolling Stones – Satisfaction

Johnny Cash - Hurt

OooOOooOOooO***

**Chapter Five: **I will let you down

My breath heaved, and pain surged through my arm like an electric shock as I touched the bloody palm of my hand. Luckily, I wasn't afraid of seeing my own blood.

I sighed and looked up at Cas. Both my facial expression and body language spoke volumes on my insecurity. "It's done." I replied, looking at him with an intensive front in place.

He was looking down at the bloody mess with his head tilted a little to the side. His eyes looked as if they were half closed, and I could see slight frown lines reaching his eyebrows. "Thank you."

I smiled a little and nodded. Then he looked at me. "Your cooperation is appreciated."

I made a sound between a scoff and a slight laugh. That line really sounded like something that would come from Castiel. I shook my head, still chuckling a little, stood up and brushed of the dirt from my knees. "Ah, damnit, " I mumbled as I got some blood on my pants but still didn't stop chuckling.

I looked back up at Cas. "Now what?"

Again he averted his eyes, but this time his facial expression had changed. "Get behind me."

Normally I would have said something, but when I thought about the circumstances we were in, I just kept my mouth shut and did what he told me.

Yawning slightly, I leaned against the wall and tried to get a good look at what was happening. Castiel suddenly raised his arms from his sides with a slow motion. He looked so focused. It was intense. His eyes were closed, and then his face relaxed. He softly clasped the palms of his hands together and held them outstretched from his chest.

"Uh…" I began holding a finger up, but then I fell silent when I realized that now really wasn't the time for 20 questions or sudden regrets.

I heard a deep sigh and saw Cas brush his hands together. Strange words spilled from his lips. Probably the enochian language, I thought. His voice was filled with authority, as if he was chanting a command of some sort.

Nothing happened at first. I felt my heart thumping faster and faster. Suddenly I realized I didn't know what was waiting for me. I hadn't thought about what was going to happen. What were the consequences for me? The atmosphere around me started to change, or maybe I was just scaring myself.

Castiel stopped suddenly. He lowered one arm, leaving the other to hover majestically over the seal. Curiously I took a step to the side to see what he was doing. Then I walked forward and stopped just behind him. The seal remained unchanged. "Did it work?" I whispered to Castiel, closely behind him.

The next moment everything seemed to fly into action. The lights went out, and the windows opened, letting in a whining, rough wind. A deafening crack like thunder sounded from underneath our feet, and the only light that was left illuminating the room were shapes similar to lightning bolts. They reached from the seal to every corner of the room, stretching and overlapping like hundreds of tree branches. I jumped in horror and moved even closer to Castiel. I didn't notice how hard I was digging my fingernails into his arm at first. A loud scream resonated throughout the room, and it took a moment for my brain to comprehend that the scream was coming from me. Distraught, I locked my arms around his. My heart was pounding, and there was an uncomfortable pain growing in my chest.

I pulled at Castiel as I tried to avert the bright light by pressing my head to his shoulder. "Castiel, we need to get out of here!" I tried to scream as loud as I could over the deafening noise all around us.

"I promised I'd keep you safe. We can't back away now. Have faith, Allison," Castiel responded loudly.

Finding nothing to reply with, I pressed my body closer to his, trying to find refuge. He said it himself. He was the one who was going to keep me safe.

I managed to turn my head a little towards the bright light. I could have sworn the bolts were turning green, and I could see a face in the middle of it. "Castiel…" I said in a whisper, attempting to warn him.

Slowly the light faded, and the wind pulled back. The room was pitch black for a moment before the lights turned on again.

Still holding Castiel with an iron grip, I looked at the new angel and tried to catch my breath. Frowning, I stared worriedly at the two brown eyes that were staring back at me. "You called me," he said in a light, though hoarse, voice.

Castiel's face remained blank and unaffected by the manner of the angel's arrival. He blinked and tilted his head just a little. "Hello, Joshua."

OooOOooOOooO***

Dean and Sam skidded up the drive into The Pineview Hotel. They jumped out of the car just as they parked it. Dean rushed around the car to follow his running brother but stopped abruptly at the awkward sight of three _other_ Impalas – which, though similar to his baby, clearly didn't belong to him – parked next to each other. He scowled but continued running when Sam interrupted him. "Dean, c'mon!"

They continued up the steps. Surprisingly, Chuck was already there, trotting back and forth with a nervous swagger.

"Chuck!" Sam called, relief evident in his voice. "There you are!"

Chuck turned his head to look at the brothers coming towards him. He was surprised at their being there. His eyes rolled from Dean to Sam in a quick flick. "Guys?"

"What's going on?"

"Uh, nothing. You know, just, ah…"he stuttered. Both brothers tilted their heads a little, waiting for him to come to a point. "I was just kind of… hanging. Ah… what are you guys doing here?"

Confusion was written all over Deans face. "You told us to come."

"Uh, no, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did." Sam backed up Dean. "You texted me. This address… uh… life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?"

Helplessly, Chuck shook his head. "No, I-I-I… I didn't send a text."

"We drove all night!" Dean shouted.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what could've--" He stopped and sighed, suddenly realizing what had caused all of the confusion and misunderstanding. "Oh no."

"What?"

That's when Sam heard the most alarming noise he had ever heard. It was the voice he had never wanted to hear again, even if it was the only one left in the entire world. _Becky_.

"Sam?!" she squealed. "You made it!" Her ridiculously high pitch cut through all nearby sound and caused a sharp pain in Sam's ear. _Dear God, no, _he thought while daring to look at towards her. She ran down the steps excitedly. There was a creepy spark in her eyes that filled Sam with fear. This was the kind of time they needed Cas. Badly.

"Oh, uh," Sam said, trying to be nice. "Becky, right?"

She inhaled deeply and stared up at Sam. He didn't think anyone had ever looked at him so intensely. "Oh. You remembered."

Dean's jaw clenched and he rolled his eyes, looking away.

"You've been thinking about me," she continued, in a rather disturbing tone.

Sam looked at his brother for help. "Uh—I—"

"It's okay. I can't get you out of my head either."

OooOOooOOooO***

I hadn't let go of Castiel yet, and even though I felt like I should, something made me hold on longer. Perhaps it was for the best. Castiel was pushing me back protectively.

The shorter angel gave us a soft smile. There was something about his stance and his posture that made him appear soft and humble, even harmless. He clasped his hands together and looked at Castiel. "I know what you're going to ask me. But what I cannot understand is why you didn't yourself come looking for—"He hesitated briefly. He tilted his head to the side and then something sparkled in his eyes. Then an amused look appeared in his expression and he chuckled lightly. "Ah, you must be Castiel. I can see why you didn't come for me yourself now. You are shut off from Heaven, aren't you?"

The angel beside me began to grit his teeth, but then he relaxed and answered, "Yes."

"Well, then you," Joshua was suddenly focusing his chocolate brown eyes on me with a joyful smile."You must be _Allison_."

Completely taken aback, I took a step back as if hiding behind Castiel. How did he know that name? How did he know _my_ name?

"Now, now. Don't look so surprised, Allison. This happens all the time. You should know that."

I swallowed. Perhaps…

Joshua gave me a wink and a warm smile before looking up at Castiel again. This time he spoke with a voice brimming with authority. "As you know, archangels have a choice to come or not when they are summoned. I was a little busy trimming the hedges to be honest. However, I came here nonetheless. And now I know what it is you want to ask me."

"If you know what my question is, then you must know that I'll want an answer."

Joshua nodded and gave a small chuckle. "Yes, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you."

Cas had known it could end up that way. He snorted and looked down at the ground. Perhaps he had been spending too much time with Dean.

"What?" I scowled. "What do you mean?"

Joshua stepped closer to us and pointed to Castiel. "I have no right to reveal the secrets of Heaven to the expelled."

My entire body shook with anger. "But you know he was thrown out because he was doing the _right_ thing! How can you be so unfair?"

Joshua remained calm and waited for me to finish before he answered. "I appreciate your enthusiasm. However, I didn't write the laws, and I wasn't the one who perfected the rules. I cannot break them."

I bit my lip while trying to gather the courage to move. Finally I stepped forward to free myself from Castiel's protective stance. Taking a final deep breath, I met Joshua's eyes. "Then you should be able to tell me without any problems." I tilted my head to the side. "Right?"

An uncomfortable feeling inside of me told me that Joshua knew exactly who I was.

"You're so full of hope," Joshua said with a chuckle. "Very well. The answer is—"

Briefly I wondered what the question really was since it hadn't been spoken aloud. But it only took me a second to know it. _Where is he? Where is God?_

Castiel and I looked at Joshua. The air in the room became thick with anticipation.

Joshua sighed. "I don't know."

"What?" I started to feel numb. This couldn't be right.

It was like someone had dropped a bucket of ice-cold water on my head. With a shaking finger I pointed to the seal behind him. "So, I did that for nothing?"

Joshua shook his head. "No, no, no. You did that for _everything._"

"But the outcome," I said. I felt weak. "It's worthless."

Joshua trotted closer to Castiel and then turned enough to see me. "It's very interesting how wrong human beings can be sometimes."

"They jump to conclusions very easily," Castiel concurred.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? Zachariah is currently doing everything he _can_ to hurt people and to force Dean to something he really doesn't want. Heaven is corrupted; the world is worse than ever! How's that for jumping to conclusions?"

Castiel lowered his eyes.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you." Joshua said compassionately. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you something that's not true."

I sighed and trotted over to one of the kitchen chairs and sat down. Surprisingly, I was acting as if this was a real disappointment. No, not acting. I really felt like this was a complete failure. Maybe it's because this wasn't shown in the episode _The Real Ghostbusters_, so I had no idea of how it was going to play out. That was kind of a scary thought. Anything could happen.

Joshua shook his head. "Alright," he said. He stuck his hand in his pocket then reached it out to me. "Take this." I looked up and saw him holding a chain with a golden teardrop hanging from it. "Go on. Take it. It's an amulet, the same kind that's lying in Castiel's pocket. It glows when God is near."

I swallowed. So he was giving me an amulet, that kind of an amulet. I shook my head. "Why should I have—"

"Because the way I see it, you're the one who's most likely to bump into him."

Puzzled by his previous statement, I hesitantly reached out my hand and took the cold amulet. What did he mean by that? He didn't know, did he?

Joshua casually trotted over to stand on the seal again. He smiled at me. "Oh, and before I leave I would like to give you some advice, Allison."

I tilted my head to the side and looked at him skeptically. Why did he suddenly have such an interest in giving me stuff and giving me old-man advice?

"Allison," Joshua said as if I wasn't paying attention. His eyes intensified. "Be still, and know that you are."

With a bright light, he was gone.

OooOOooOOooO***

Dean rolled his eyes when he thought of the impossible fangirl Becky. Lucky for him, she was one of Sam's fans. He didn't know what he would have done if she as after _him._

The brothers followed Chuck into the hotel, annoyance still heavily written on both of their face Dean was incredibly disturbed by the fact that he had spent a whole night driving his impala here because some chick felt like luring Sam into a date-trap. Chuck opened the door, which made the sound of _The Bughouse Five_ soundtrack much clearer. Dean took definite steps into the hotel followed by Sam. Suddenly out of the corner came a chuckling, short but rather large man. He carried a beer in his hand. "Hey, Dean!" he chimed with an inappropriately acquainted voice. He pointed with a fat finger in Dean's chest. "Lookin' good!"

"Who the hell are you?" Dean said with an annoyed look to the fat man who was walking away from him.

The guy turned around and gave Dean a look. "I'm Dean too," he said slowly and stared at Dean as if he was stupid. "Duh!" Then he just walked away, chuckling to himself.

Dean and Sam exchanged doubtful looks and then Dean caught the sight of something really weird behind Sam. Sam turned around to see what triggered Dean's reaction. He spotted it as well and gasped backing closer to Dean. Just behind the corner was a monster – no wait. It looked like a monster, but it was a man wearing a mask. He had on a hat and a dark cloak that made him, in weird way, look very much like… the scarecrow?

"Uh-oh! It's Sam and Dean," the man said and stopped by them. "I'm in trouble now." His voice sounded too unenthusiastic to even be funny.

Sam and Dean stared at the man who for some reason seemed to know who they were. "Have fun you two," he said before playfully bumping a fake scythe onto Sam's chest with an unconvincing growl.

The brothers stared after that man, both looking equally confused. Dean turned to his brother with his hand reaching up. "What?" He half expected Sam to answer but then noticed that Sam was focusing with a scowl on something completely else.

The entire room was full of people. Obviously it was some kind of gathering. The awkward, and sort of creepy, part was the way everyone was dressed. Sam spotted a girl dressed in a baggy gray dress. Her hair was feathery, and there was black lines painted down her cheeks.

"Becky," Sam said, feeling very unsure of himself. "What is this?"

"It's awesome!"

The brothers turned around to look at the shorter woman who gladly informed them where they were with, her cheeks glowing red with pride. "A Supernatural convention. The first of its kind."

Sam sighed and looked around the room, a puzzled look on his face.

OooOOooOOooO***

Apprehensively, I dropped the amulet on the table. I sighed and pushed the chair backwards with my hands still on the table in front of me. I rested my chin against them before closing my eyes for a second. I'm a lazy ass, I know.

With a short glance to where Joshua had just been standing Castiel turned around to look at me. Then he went forward and pulled out a chair for himself.

I blinked and sighed again. "What did we do this for again?"

Castiel sighed and bent forward, leaning his elbows against his thighs. He quirked his eyebrows up and gave a slight shake of his head. "I don't know." Very casually, he pulled his hands through his hair. "Joshua doesn't know where God is. How do I stand a _chance_ to find him then?"

A sound that was somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle escaped my mouth as I suddenly thought of Dean. My mouth just carried on as if it had a life of its own. "Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla."

Castiel scowled and squinted with his eyes. "He's not on any flat—" Then he stopped, quirking his head to the side. His eyebrows jerked together.

_Uh-oh…._

My heart sunk when he gave me the most suspicious and disbelieving look I had ever seen him give anyone before. Maybe I should have given it more thought before I started saying quotes Dean had already used. But, hey, the fact that Castiel almost fell for it _twice_ was a little laughable.

Castiel's eyes hardened. "You are unlike any other human female I have met."

"Oh," I said and tried to look innocent. "Well, sorry to disappoint."

"I didn't say it was disappointing."

I nodded slowly with my eyebrows up in the air, looking like I hadn't understood even half of what he just said. With a hint of a smile I looked away from him, suddenly wondering why I kept getting into these awkward situations with him. Oh, right. Because I let my mouth override my brain half the time.

As much as I liked Cas, and his looks, I wasn't prepared to go through humiliation and death-eating embarrassment just to get close to someone who doesn't even remotely understand the function of _buttons_, which is kind of cute, by the way.

Suddenly, as if I hadn't noticed it earlier, the scent of smoke invaded my nose. New smoke was coming from the seal on the floor. As I squatted by it, I could see the dark lines from the seal, which previously had been my blood, had been seared into the floorboards. "Whoa," I said when I noticed the abused walls. The wallpaper had burnt in many places, and some parts of the wall had cracked straight through to the other side. The floor was covered in papers and shards of glass. China that had fallen from the shelves and cupboards.

Puzzled I straightened myself brushing off the smudges that had managed to stain my arm. I shook my head. "Well, I hope this family's got a fat insurance. This kitchen is going to need a _complete_ makeover. I guess we did pretty bad by them, huh?"

Castiel didn't answer and simply stared at the wall.

"Not much for small talk, are you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Castiel would always be Castiel; there was no reason to expect him to be any different.

But nonetheless I regarded him where he sat, and just couldn't take my eyes away from him. It was still hard to realize that I was there… with a _fictional_ character. Because Castiel wasn't supposed to be Castiel, he was supposed to _be_ Misha Collins. Suddenly I just shook my head and pulled my hand through my hair. _This is going to be the end of me. One day I'm just gonna crack and go crazy._

"We need to go back now." Castiel said and stood up again.

I scowled. "We're just gonna leave this place like this?" I threw my hands around to prove my point. "Won't the family freak out when they see this, and not to mention the Satanist symbol burned into the floor?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side and gave me a glare mixed with confusion. He didn't like the fact that I was referring the holy symbol on the floor as something related to the Devil. Couldn't blame him…

"They won't question it because they will know what it means. Only an angel can perform it, but only by the use of innocent human blood." His voice was dull. It was as if he was disappointed. "I need to take you back to Dean and Sam now." He said with a stronger voice. "And thank you" he averted his eyes. "For helping me, I mean."

When I stepped closer, I tried to look up in his eyes, but he wouldn't let me. "Hey," I said and swallowed. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." He said in a darker, impatient voice. It felt so weird to _know_ his voice, and to know him, when he didn't know who I was at all. _It's called stalking, _I thought to myself.

Finally Castiel turned his head up in the familiar way he always did. He held up his hand in front of my face. "Let's go."

Before I could protest, we were gone

OooOOooOOooO***

**Ok, so it was a bit of a small chapter, but it's what you get this time and I really hope that you liked it. I know there wasn't a lot of action in this one, but it will get better in later chapters. **


	6. The Time Has Come To Be Gone

**Kaela-Fae: **I know! Gabriel is seriously awesome! Why did Eric Kripke and the rest of the team just go and waste him like that? Gabriel was a genius character. I know how you feel. I've been there - waiting for the next chapter, I mean. I'm really sorry I took such a time. Just need you to know that I have a lot to do in school. It's really challenging and sometimes I have to prioritize that. But thank you for reading the chapter anyway. It means a lot to me

**Night-star-93:** Thank you! It's really nice that you liked it. I don't think I've seen you reviewing this story before so I'd like to thank you a lot for choosing to read this story and taking you time to write a few words about it. I'm glad you like Allison.

**Laurenttaylor14:** Happy you're finding it exciting. I'm getting pretty excited too. I'm trying to work out where the story is going to go. I have a small picture of it, but I need to prepare the details. Thank you for reviewing!

**Maat: **I am soooo happy you like it. Seriously! This will make my day (it's night now lol) so I'll be all happy and hyper tomorrow. I haven't really figured out the part where Allison's secret is revealed. I think I'm allowed to say that. Thank you. Allison is completely freaked over Cas. Castiel however is unsure of who she is and what her intentions are. I'm trying to get them closer, just experimenting on how far Allison can go without revealing her secret (as clumsy as she is, right?) (Btw, I'm longing for the next chappy in your story, is it ready soon?)

**Ventriloquist of San Venganza:** Yeah, sorry about the short chapter. I just didn't have anything more to put in right there. It didn't feel like I needed to so I just decided to post it. Awesome that you love it, and awesome that you noticed the quotes! Thank you yet again for reviewing!

**Candy-cake**: Oh my goodness… are you the sweetest person ever or what? OMD! I would love it if Misha Collins was proud (maybe a little embarrassed too ;)) Thank you a thousand times over! Joshua really is sweet… I see him as a wise angel who's always there to give you advice and help you when you need it. Thank you for reviewing, sweet sweet friend!

**You'rWrongI'mRight:** Well, your penname to begin with reflects a very confident personality. It's pretty hard to forget. Your reviews are amusing too. Ahahaha… oh yeah. Fudge... seriously that man – why does he have to tease girls like that? Thank you for the review!

**Supernaturalobsessed:** I'll hurry as fast and effective as I can! Haha, thanks for writing a few words for feedback!

**Bouncemething:** I know how you feel. Some of my friends have started complaining cause all me and my friend Sara ever talks about is like Supernatural. Thank you so much!

**BookWormForLife: **Thanks! What! You haven't seen the rest of it? Oh, honey. You've missed a great deal of awesome entertainment. Go into Blink x remote and watch supernatural online

**Bittersweetties: **I'm happy you like it.

**Yarg: **Great that you like it. I'm trying to change some of it sometimes though. Hope you like this chapter too!

Again as always people. Thank you so much for reviewing! By the way, have you become Misha Collins minions on twitter? Check it out. Seriously, that guy is more random than anyone I've ever heard of! He's a lot of fun.

People **PLEASE** don't forget a very important person who also deserves a little credit! My new Beta Reader Freakaleak4jello !

OooOOooOOooO***

Chapter six: The time has come to be gone

Oh, yeah. These symbols of heaven, these warriors of God, these _angels_ were supposed to be full of grace and righteous virtues. The very touch from their feet on the ground was supposed to be so pure and so healing it would flourish with flowers and nourishment. The rules of nature itself bend to their mighty and pure command. It was puzzling to find out that something as pure and perfect as these guys could be as grumpy and mean as sour old men.

Finally, I had experienced on a personal level what Dean meant about angels being _bigger dicks than demons_.

I'll explain to you what I'm rambling on about.

I had expected something different than what I saw before me. What I expected was people dressed as monsters and hunters, gathered into a crowd, mingling happily and contently about their favorite book-series. (I've wanted to go to a convention for so long.) But what I got instead was a boring cluster gray motel wall.

My eyebrows quirked together and I felt stupid standing there, as if I was expecting a curtain to pull back and reveal the convention behind it. "Cas?"

He sighed behind me.

"Why aren't we with Dean and Sam?"

"I can't locate them." He walked around me, stopping just in front with his back turned to me. He lifted his head up in the air with his eyelids slightly closed. Then he turned around to look at me. I was overwhelmed with recognition of his facial expression from the series; I just had to take a step back.

He focused his eyes even more. "But more importantly; why are you so earnest about being near them?"

I took one more step back and swallowed. "They're my ticket home."

Castiel reached out his hand, as if he was going to put me to sleep even though I was out of his reach. He tilted his head to the side in a "serious" manner. "Do you doubt my power to send you home any minute, any second?" Slowly he shook his head. "Your aim is not to go home. Why are you here?"

My bottom lip started shaking and a very uncomfortable feeling of inferiority started growing inside me. Suddenly I realized how lonely I really was.

OooOOooOOooO***

My fist started becoming sore. I don't recommend banging on doors for three minutes in hopes of angels like Castiel to open. It doesn't work. "Oh, come on!" I screamed loudly and kicked the door hard with my foot. "You can't leave me here!" One minute we were cooperating, giving blood to each other and all. The next minute… POOF… he thinks you're a frickin' killer.

I slid down the door with a sigh when no answer came. "Awesome…" He was already gone, and I was alone.

I sighed again and felt so very stupid when I replayed the whole scene in my head.

Castiel had walked over to the window and closed it. Then he put his hand over it. I knew he had done something to it.

"What are you talking about?" I said, following him with my eyes.

He turned his head to me doing the same thing with the window next to the other one. "I cannot take you with me."

"To the boys?" I stuttered.

"It's not safe, and it's no place for you." I wondered if he meant unsafe for me or unsafe for the Winchesters.

Cautiously I took a step forward. "You don't understand. I need to be there!" I pleaded. "They're going to be haunted by devil children with evil grins and knives in their hands!"

Castiel tilted his head thoughtfully and confused to the side. He advanced just a little. Clearly he didn't understand what I meant. He tilted his face back as if he had made a decision and then looked away. "No."

I stared at him intensely. "I know where they are."

That caught his attention.

"Dean showed me the text he got from Chuck… their in-" Then I stopped. Better play a little forgetful here."Oh, darn it! What is the name of the place again?" I scratched my head trying to look like I was trying to figure it out. I glanced at Castiel to see if he was buying it, but his look remained a stoic. "Ugh… Pine… Pinev- Pinevow? Pine-Pine…Never heard of it?" Then I figured I could give some hints and let him know he was the one who figured out what the name was. "Ugh… Something with eyes… Pinev…"

"View." He remained stoic, as always.

I smiled and gave out a sigh of relief. "Yes, yes. That's it! Good job!"

"Very well," Castiel said and turned around, his back to me.

"Let's go?" I said and pointed to my forehead.

He turned his head to the side, not moving otherwise. He tilted his head towards the ground. His eyes appeared to be closed.

"I need to be there." I said, enunciating each word carefully.

He looked up. "That's unfortunate." With a quick flick he rolled his eyes to the side before disappearing into thin air.

"Wha-" I stiffened.

I just stood there with half opened mouth, stiff as a statue. Slowly it sank in what he'd just done. I closed my mouth and clenched my teeth. _That asshole_… _He tricked me!_

I wasn't comfortable calling Castiel names - especially not when I had actually met the dude – but the moment called for it.

Sulking like a little child I turned around and tried to open the door. Of course, the door was locked. Castiel would never have left me there to get out of the house and run around anywhere I wanted. Of course he knew I was going to try something.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

So that's what happened. I never really pictured myself being tricked by an angel when I first witnessed one being introduced into the series. Well, I didn't picture myself being _in_ the series either, but you get my point.

OooOOooOOooO***

An extremely displeased Dean was standing at the end of the line of chairs currently occupied by scary-as-hell Supernatural minions. Like he needed those anyway! His arms were crossed, and his bitter eyes were focusing on the very nervous and uneasy author Chuck Shurley, also known as Carver Edlund. Edlund… that name had a Swedish ring to it.

Dean had every right to be mad. Hell, he had the right to kick Chuck's ass if he so wanted to. Sam, who was equally disturbed by their predicament, bent closer to Dean. "This is creepy."

"No kidding."

Chuck chuckled awkwardly before quickly swallowing almost most of his bottle of mineral water. The poor bastard was clearly not into talking in front of people. Dean glanced at the poster that was hanging just behind Chuck. It said SUPERNATURAL in large white letters.

Dean tore his eyes away with a sigh and shook his head. "I can't believe this."

"Believe what?"

Even though Dean knew that voice, it still caught him off guard. Recovering from the surprise with a quick huff of breath, Dean looked at the angel that was standing discreetly behind him. "Cas…" he hissed and glared at the holy being. "I swear I'm going to strap a bell around your neck so tight even you won't be able to breathe. Maybe then you won't give me or anyone else around here a heart attack."

"My apologies." It was a simple statement with no sign of remorse or regret in his voice.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Sam asked in a low voice.

Becky gasped and stared at the angel, but no one took notice of her.

Castiel looked into Sam's eyes with great seriousness. "Where is the danger?"

"There is no danger. Where's Allis-"

"I've been alerted you are endangered by infernal children armed with blades."

An awkward silence crept between them. Then Dean started chuckling and shaking his head. "What crap have you been taking, Cas, huh? Finally realizing how humans react to angel dust?"

"This isn't funny, Dean."

"Damn straight it's not funny." Dean put his hand on Castiel's shoulder and pointed to the scene. "There's your prophet turning our lives into a freak show."

"There are no children, then?"

Dean frowned. "Yeah, what was that about?"

A small blush flushed Castiel's cheeks, but neither Dean nor Sam noticed it. The angel lowered his eyes. "Nevermind."

Chuck lowered his bottle and cleared his throat. "Ok… So I guess-uh… Questions?"

Immediately the whole crowd reached up their hands. Chuck suddenly felt more nervous than he had before. More hands in the air meant more questions which also meant he was forced to stand there longer to endure the spotlight. He gave them a fake grin and pointed at a random person. "Uh- you…"

A skinny man dressed in a fashion similar to what Sam would usually wear stood up and smiled up at Chuck. "Hey Mr. Edlund! Uh-big fan! Ok, I was just wondering. Where'd you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place?"

Chuck looked down at the ground with his moss-green colored eyes before he focused on the audience again. "Oh-uh. Yeah, I… It just came to me." He gave them a dejected grin.

Dean pouted his lips and looked at Cas. "See what I mean?"

Again the hands shot up the air. "Whoa… yeah." Stiffening Chuck looked distantly at the ground and up again. "The-uh… Hookman."

The man dressed in the black costume of the Hookman clearly stood out from everyone else even before he stood up from his chair. "Ah… ya! Vy in every fight zene Sam und Dean have zeir gun or knife knocked avay by ze bad guy?" The Hookman chuckled. "Vy don zey keep it on some kind of bungee?" Again he chuckled at his own joke.

Sam scoffed from beside Cas and nodded to the side.

"Uh… yeah-I really don't know-"

"Ya, follow up: -" The Hookman threw up his hook to his shoulder and looked thoughtfully up in the sealing. "Vy can't Sam und Dean tell that Ruby is evul? I mean, she is clea_r_ly manipulating Sam in some kind of mo_r_al laps. It's obvious, neine?"

Becky fumed and stormed to the side of the crowd. "Hey! If you don't like the books don't read 'em, Fritz!"

OooOOooOOooO***

There's nothing fun about it. There's nothing special about it. Nothing _good_ at all. I was alone, locked inside a house, and couldn't get out. After pacing back and forth in the room thinking of every possible way to get out (because I was completely bored and I didn't want to miss The Real Ghostbusters) I finally decided to do something I hadn't done before, which included lowering myself to a level I didn't want to go.

I sighed and sat down on one of the beds. "Caleb?"

Silence.

Again I sighed and I rolled my eyes at myself. "I know you're there somewhere…"

Still silence.

I threw my hands to the sides. "Alright, I'm stuck! Ok?"

"You don't look so stuck to me."

I turned around to see a man in a black suit (of course. Must be a fetish) leaning against the wall holding a blood red apple in his hand. He had possessed someone else now, but for the first time he had possessed someone that actually looked good. The man had his brown hair cut short and I can't remember if his eyes were green or blue but they were piercing. "Hi, there kid, or what was it Gabriel called you?" He squinted with his eyes. "Brat."

"That's not my name, Caleb."

"'Course it's not your name. That's not even a _real_ _name_. So-uh… you're stuck was it?" He nodded to me, his eyes shining red just for a second.

I sat down on one of the beds in the small motel room and looked down.

Caleb took a bite out of the apple with his little finger in the air. "Oh, I see. You need my help to get out of here."

Clearly he was enjoying this. Pride suddenly washed over me. "No… Things are" I gestured with my arms trying to find the right word, for the perfect lie. "…swell."

"Swell?" He looked at me with a significant look in his eyes. "Things are swell?"

"Yeah." I tried to sound normal and nodded.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders and moved to sit on the bed right next to mine while he took another bite out the apple. "Ok. Then I'll just sit here and watch your party." He gave me a grin and then the staring contest began.

I don't know what I was thinking back then. I had called him to me to ask for help so why was I suddenly denying it?

The minutes went and the ticking from the clock was getting louder by every second. "Ok…" I said with a sigh. "I need your help."

"What was that?"

"Could you _please_ help me?"

"So you _are_ stuck."

"Yes…" I rolled my eyes. "Yes-yes. I screwed up, ok!"

He lay down on his back on the bed. "Pretty boy angel's onto something. Lucky he's nowhere near close to the truth." He turned to his side and leaned his head against his hand. "You're in the clouds with him, aren't you?"

Disturbed and angry with both myself for turning red and Caleb for getting close to the truth, I turned my head away. "No."

"C'mon, sweetheart. You can lie, but you can't fool me. I know a crush when I see it."

I frowned. _A crush? He thinks it's a stupid little teenage crush?_

"And you-" he said pointing at me with one finger, but then he hesitated. "Well… this crush is a bit one-sided, but you get it."

"You don't even know what you're talking about, demon."

All of a sudden he appeared in front of me. "Hey, what happened to sweet little innocent Allison? And what happened to Caleb? We're not going to go back to the labels are we? 'Cause I thought we had a connection going on between us."

I looked down at the floor with a sigh, suddenly wishing that I had never called for Caleb. Why did I even think a demon would be useful when they weren't even useful in Supernatural? All they do is stab you're back.

"Hey…" I felt a finger tuck my chin upwards. Caleb smiled. "Ever thought of killing him?"

"Ok!" I pushed away his hand and backed away from him. "You've officially crossed the line of awkwardness. I'm not going to kill Castiel. Why would I kill one of the main reasons I want to be here?" Oops…

"Gotcha."

I crossed my arms. "Well, that shouldn't even matter."

"And now it does. I'm just saying," he took a bite out of the apple again and swallowed with a smug smile. You could."

With a final glare I looked away. "Never."

"Oh, I like that." He tilted his head down, trying to make me look at him while his eyes glowed red. "It's always fun proving someone wrong. In the end, we all know what's going to happen."

"But this time I'm not wrong."

He smiled and held up his fingers. "We'll see about that."

Darkness.

OooOOooOOooO***

Carrying the two drinks from the bar with maybe little too much caution Chuck neared Becky where she was sitting on the black leather chair. "I got you a yellow eyed cooler." He said with a corny smile and put it down on the table in front of her.

"Thanks, Chuck."

"Sure." He climbed into his leather seat that was propped up maybe too close to the table than what was necessary. He cleared his throat when he was seated and looked at Becky. "So, Becky, I was wondering, are you doing anything-"

Right then Becky looked away and a bright smile grew on her face. "Oh, hi Sam!"¨

The Winchester brothers came up to their table, both of them looking rather pissed off. Sam gave Becky a slight nod.

"Excuse us," said Dean, before he put his hand on the table leaning a little closer to Chuck. "In case you haven't noticed; our plates are kind of full, ok. Finding the colt, hunting the Devil. We don't have time for this kind of crap!" While Dean was giving Chuck his little speech Sam was uneasily looking at Becky, who was looking at Sam as if he was a chocolate sundae.

"Hey" Chuck said and shook his head. "I didn't call you."

"He means the books, Chuck. Why are you publishing more books?" Sam gestured a little with his hand and again gave Becky an uneasy look.

The writer looked down at the table and pretended to be thoughtful. "Uh, for food and shelter?"

"Who gave you the right to our life story?"

"An archangel, and I didn't want it."

"The deals off, ok." Sam waved with his hand and gave Chuck an earnest look. "No more books. Our lives are not for public consumption." The last two words were pronounced with perhaps more force and distaste than Sam had meant, but at least it seemed to get to Chuck. The writer looked down at the table again, in a dejected manner. Then he turned to Becky and gave her a slight smile. "Becky, would you excuse us for just a second?" His voice was inappropriately friendly and light in tone. The Winchesters knew that Chuck was a good guy. They liked him, but they just couldn't let the publishing go on. They couldn't sit back and watch the whole world reading about their lives.

Chuck led the brothers to the room next to the bar and was about to stop when he noticed the trench coated angel standing just a few steps away. "You brought Castiel?"

"No, Castiel's at home mowing the lawn, and that's just a big cardboard poster of him."

"But he shouldn't be-" Chuck turned back and met a disturbing glare from Dean. He sighed. "Do you guys know what I do for a living?"

"Yeah, Chuck." Sam said with a sigh. "We know."

"Then could you tell me? 'Cus I don't. All right?" He looked to the side and then back at the Winchesters again. " I'm not a good writer. I've got no marketable skills. I'm not some hero who can just hit the road and fight monsters."

Sam bit his jaws together and shifted with his feet where he was standing.

"Until the worlds ends, I've got to live! All right? And the Supernatural books are all I've got." He looked at Dean who differently from his brother was steadfast. "What else do you want me to do?"

Castiel and the brothers changed doubtful looks, and Dean opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by the terrified scream of a woman.

OooOOooOOooO***

I think I hit my head against a wall, or maybe it was the floor. I don't know. All I knew is that I had a pain in my head. I was standing in a spooky corridor behind a longhaired woman who was wearing a white dress. She was holding out her arms but then she let them fall down to her sides and gave out a sigh. "How am I supposed to vanish?"

Leaning a little to the side, I saw a young man dressed in Sam's fashion shaking his head aggressively. The woman sighed and shook her head. She reached into her pocket and fished out a pink mobile phone. "You know what? I'm already tired of this."

"Well, fine. I don't need you." The chubby young man turned around and walked away.

It felt really awkward standing there. Clearing my throat, I tried to slip past her. She turned her face to me just as I passed and frowned. "Oh, excuse me." Then she eyed me from head to toe.

I gave her a slight smile and then hurried down the corridor to take the nearest bend. Sighing nervously I chose whatever turn I saw and just when I was going to take another turn, I bumped into a chubby little form. "Oh, I'm sorry." When I took a step back I met the impatient eyes of the chubby young man from before. He was holding a phone to his ear and rolled his eyes when he saw me. Then he did the same thing the woman before did. He eyed me. "Watch where you're going!"

Then he started walking again and explaining in the phone that an "idiot" had just run into him. I scoffed and turned my head away. Stupid jerk.

Then a bell rang in my head. Wasn't this the moment where-

"Help us!"

My throat laced together, and suddenly I couldn't breathe. My face paled, and I turned my head to the other side of the corridor. Just behind a table with a table lamp on, the small gray figure of a young boy was standing. "Help us. Miss Gore won't let us have any fun."

I took a step back and then once more bumped into Alex. He was looking at the spirit with wide eyes and hesitantly he took a step forward. "This is… part of the game right?"

I shook my head and started to slowly walk away with my heart pounding hard. "We- we should probably leave." This was the first time I had ever seen a ghost.

Suddenly the spirit vanished with a disturbance. Alex eyes widened even more and shocked he started screaming. "Holy mother of crap!"

"No, no! Don't go…" Before I finished he had already rushed to the other side of the bend. I sighed. "…that way."

At first I started walking the other way because I didn't want to face a grumpy old hag ranting about naughty children. But then my conscience grabbed a hold of me and turned me around, forcing me to walk the way Alex had disappeared. _I'm going to get myself killed one of these days._

I started jogging the way he just had gone. I quickened my pace when I heard a scream coming from a room just ahead of me. Just when I came in I saw the form of Leticia Gore hissing with her complaining voice. I reacted immediately by grabbing the closest thing to me that looked like iron and then I threw it at her form. She dissolved in the air, and who I was sure was named Alex fell down to the floor from where he had been hanging upside down in mid-air.

As soon as he hit the floor he stumbled up and looked around the room, suspecting the spirit to still be there somewhere. Finally his dark eyes rested on me, and even I, who knew exactly what we were going up against, felt like I had just jumped down a cliff with a bungee strapped around my legs. "Oh…" I squeaked and stumbled backwards until I hit the wall.

OooOOooOOooO***

Dean drank the shot and then placed the glass back on the bar table with a smack. He swallowed the alcohol with a grimace. To Dean's right was Sam and next to Sam was Castiel. Castiel was looking at a shot glass filled with alcohol, studying it as if it was poison.

"You're supposed to drink it." Sam said, glancing at Castiel with a frown.

"I know."

Then an awkward silence slipped between them.

"Cas, where's Allison?"

"I left her back at your residence."

Sam nodded, deepening the frown between his eyebrows. "Oh, really? What did you do anyway?"

Castiel swung his head slowly to the sides with a sigh. "We summoned another angel and tried to make him tell us where God is." He lowered the still full glass onto the table. "It was all in vain."

Dean turned his head to the other side to look at the young woman who was too busy with her mobile to notice anything around herself. She was wearing a white dress. Evidently, she resembled Leticia Gore. "How you doin'?"

"Busy."

Dean smiled a little. "Well, you look lovely tonight. Especially for a dead chick."

"Buddy," She said raising her eyebrows to the air but still not looking up from her mobile. "I have heard that line seventeen times tonight, okay? And all from dudes wearing MacGyver jackets." Finally she looked up and that's when she choked. Guess she hadn't expected somebody who looked like Dean to be there. She gave out a nervous smile. "You seem different."

"How so?"

"You don't seem scared of women."

Dean smirked.

"For the last time I'm not making this up, okay? She-she's upstairs. A real live dead ghost!" The upset voice cut through the music and caught Dean and Sam's attention.

Alex was standing beside his friend, who was dressed like Dean, waving with his arms trying to convince him of something.

Sam patted Dean on his arm and got off the barstool.

"Excuse me" Dean said, and then advanced the two guys followed by Sam and Castiel.

Alex's friend shook his head. "I'm sure it's only one of the actors-"

"…who beat the crap out of me and then vanished?"

Sam frowned. "You saw something?"

Alex turned his head to Sam. "Look this isn't a part of the game, jerk." Then he turned back to his friend again. "Tim, I'm getting out of here, and you should do the same."

The brother's eyes followed the young men when they disappeared. "What do you think?" Sam said.

"I don't think that guy's a good enough actor to be acting."

OooOOooOOooO***

I had followed Alex some of the way because clearly he knew at least a little about where he was going. I lost him and just when I thought I had found him, I realized I was standing in a bar. That wasn't the only thing I realized. Just ahead of me were three very familiar backs turned to me. A trench coat, a leather jacket and a normal jacket.

If Castiel discovered me, I would most certainly die. I backed up from them without watching where I was going and bumped into someone. Before I knew it, the sound of glass crashing to the floor erupted.

I looked down and almost squealed when hundreds of shards spread all over the ground.

When I looked up again the brothers and Castiel had turned around to see where the nuisance was coming from, and all three pair of eyes landed on me. _Fudge, fudge, fudge!_

OooOOooOOooO***

**Ok, so that was it! I hope you liked it and once again I want to thank all of you who took you're time to review the chapter before this one. You're awesome!**

**Now read and review**

**Chrisse11**


	7. Cold As Ice

**Storm. Gazer: **Thank you, thank you! :D

**Candy-cake: **Yes, I'm pretty cruel when it comes to her. ;P It's not easy for her is it? Oh, nice that Castiel is keeping in shape. I'm so scared of getting him out of character and I fight so hard to make him say things that he would say and move like he would move and- yeah, you get it Awesome that my grammar is improving. Not only is it because I'm fighting so hard to make it right but it's also because my Beta Reader the sweet person she is, is correcting the stuff that's wrong or hard to understand. She's awesome! We're both nice and happy ppl.

**Suuz112: **Yes! Another Misha fan/minion. Our overlord needs us now more than ever! ;) I'm so happy that the response to Allison is positive. It's interesting. Thank you!

**Bouncemething: **Yapp, Caleb is special. That's because I created him ;) haha just kidding. Well, I'm happy that the response is positive for him as well. He is a curious character. He likes to push the right buttons to make a person freak and break down. Oh, yeah I'm spreading it. Oh, yes yes yes. Definitely more to love. Thanks for the review

**Keala Fae: **Well, here the new chapter is I'm really excited that so many of you like this story! This is just great! It's awesome! I'm not telling you what's going to happen, you're just going to have to read for yourself haha. But I think I can tell you things are going to get pretty screwed up. Thank you!

**Ventrilouquist of San Venganza: **Thank you! I appreciate it. Fritz is a fun character I just had to take him in as well. His german dialogue is priceless! ;) Cliffhanger indeed! Thank you so much!

**Bittersweetties:** ;) Yes, he's very cool. Thanks.

**You'reWrongI'mRight: **Optimism is the key to a happy life, remember that! I remind myself to smile every morning, that way I can always have a bigger chance to have a happy day. Misha lol… that is a man I will never figure out and the weird thing is that I like it. Oh, yes. He is so fun. Hahaha… yeah Allison is really lucky to be hanging out with them. We would be awesome Ghostbusters if we were in there ;)

**Maat: **Fudge is indeed a very nice word. I'm religious, so I don't really enjoy saying f**k. Instead I can say "what the fuuudge" or something. Ppl are responding more to Caleb now. That's pretty awesome. It means I'm taking him to the right direction. Oh, you'll have to read. ;) Is her reaction real? Sometimes I forget she's human… I'm still fighting to make her reactions and dialogue as true as possible. Thank you thank you! There is sooo much more to come. I'm not out of ideas yet.

**J.A: **Hi Thanks for the review even though it was a weird one. ;P Just kidding. Haha Glad that you enjoy it and hope you'll enjoy this chapter too, J. Yapp, see you next school day.

OooOOooOOooO***

Ok, thank you ppl! You're reviews make me want to give you all big bear hugs! Reviews are really wonderful and I know I keep repeating that, but I'm only repeating it because I really mean it. It's what keeps me writing.

Ok, dear readers. Here is a GOOD suggestion for you and I advice you strongly to read it. You should also read **Maat**'s story **It's** **The End** because it's just so awesome and just so fun! It's got a great story line and the grammar and everything is so much better than mine. DO IT! : D

Disclaimer: I regretfully do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I take credit for Allison though.

OooOOooOOooO***

Chapter seven: Cold As Ice

My conscience told me to stay there and explain everything. My instinct told me to run. My own wish was just to cease to exist.

My whole face turned red when Dean advanced, swearing under his breath. He minded the glass and stretched out his hand with a grim expression. "Just when I thought the day couldn't get any more awkward."

With a sheepish smile I placed my hand into his warm palm. I stared intrigued down at our hands as I felt his skin burn against mine. When his fingers wrapped around my hand, I took a simple leap to avoid the glass by my feet. "Thanks" I squeaked when he put a hand on my shoulder to push me ahead of him.

"Don't mention it, squirt."

"You sure know how to draw attention to yourself." Sam said, leaning against the bar counter when we arrived with a few steps.

"She has a wonder of making things fall." Castiel concurred with a hard and cold stare. I didn't dare look up in case I would meet those eyes.

Dean grinded his teeth together. Then he gripped me my shoulders and placed me in front of him with my back turned to the counter. Intensively he stared into my eyes. "This isn't holding up. Alright?"

I knew that voice to well to think that he was joking, and that feeling wasn't comfortable at all. He pointed at me with his tense fingers. "You need to be completely honest with us for a sec. Okay?"

Automatically I reached up my fingers and gripped the necklace that was around my neck. "O-okay?" This isn't good. This is _not_ good! I tried to keep the panic I was feeling inside of me from revealing itself through my face.

Dean looked away just for a second as if he was trying to find the right words.

At first Castiel tried to concentrate on Dean and me but there was a feeling that tugged at the back of his neck. For a second he felt like some negative energy was coming closer. He tore his eyes away from us when he felt it even closer than before and his feeling was confirmed when he saw the chubby kid, Alex marching towards them. The boy was closing in with decisive steps along with his friend Tim who looked like he wanted to disappear. Alex looked upset. Castiel tugged at Sam's arm without looking away from the boys.

"There you are!" Alex burst out before Sam picked up the warning. The chubby boy shoved Sam out of the way to access Dean and me. He shoved his hand towards me but before we both knew it, he was squirming with pain. Castiel simply held the young man's arm away from reaching me in a firm steady grip. He was watching Alex curiously with his head titled to the side.

"Cas, it's ok." Dean said and reached his arm out a little bit. Castiel simply let go.

"What's your problem, man!" Alex snorted to the angel and took a step away from him while massaging his sore wrist. When he finally calmed down he looked at me again. "Tell him I'm not lying!" He pointed to his friend who looked embarrassed down at the floor. "Tell him what you saw. Tell him you saw the ghost!"

Dean snapped his head from the boy to me, looking both puzzled and disturbed. "Whoa- wait. You saw something?"

I opened my mouth to say something, looking from Alex to Dean, but nothing came out. Helplessly I shrugged my shoulders.

Furiously Alex shoved his finger into my chest. "I know what I saw, and you saw it too! Don't you dare deny it!"

Suddenly Dean, feeling protective and responsible stretched his back into his full length and stepped in, shielding me from Alex. He towered over the kid, looking down at him with a dangerously threatening way. I definitely heard a click in my head when I saw that, and my cheeks suddenly glowed red with pride.

Sam hurried to turn Alex around when he saw his brother's reaction. He gave Dean a significant smile. "Hey, buddy." He spoke to Alex. "Take it easy, okay?" He pushed him away. "There's no need to get violent and angry, right?"

Alex twirled around and gave Sam a hateful glare. "You can say that when you've seen a ghost and no one believes you, asshole."

Tim patted his friend on the shoulder. "Alex, maybe we should just leave."

"Yeah, _Alex_." Dean spoke clearly standing back with me again, but this time leaning against the counter beside me. "Maybe you should."

Alex suddenly looked defeated. "But-but you saw it." His voice really reflected his look. "You made it disappear and possibly saved my life." He gave me a last look and then let himself be guided out of the hotel by his friend.

I took a deep breath and brought my hand up to my temple. That episode was special. Dean cleared his throat beside me to get my attention, and then I found myself standing as a living entertainment for three men once again. I sighed after a few seconds and lowered my hand. "Yeah… I saw the spirit."

"Did you really save that guys life?"

When I turned to look into Dean's eyes I expected him to look judgmental, but I was surprised to find so much softness featuring in his green eyes. I blushed. "I don't know about that… I just made her disappear. "

Sam stepped closer with a scowl between his eyebrows. "Her? Leticia Gore? The funny role-play script ghost?"

"Fit's the description."

"Description…" he said in an undertone manner.

Dean sighed dejectedly and then looked at Sam. "Now we have a haunted house smacked with freaks playing Ghostbusters, yearning to see a little fake spirit. They have no idea what they're dealing with. Great…"

"Well, at least we can go around ghost hunting too without looking like idiots. You both look like Sam and Dean." I said with a positive tone in the last sentence, but then I nodded to the side realizing the stupid thing I said. "Well, that's because you _are _Sam and Dean. Except for Cas. He'll look like… himself." I had to turn my head to the side to keep them from seeing me roll my eyes at myself.

For a moment Cas glanced at the side of my face and then glanced innocently down at his trenchcoat as if he was trying to figure out what he was doing wrong.

"You've got a point." Dean said and clapped his hands decidedly together. "Right, so now all we have to do is keep these nerds from seeing the real spirit. Piece of cake, right?" The sarcasm was unnoticeable in his voice.

Sam rolled his eyes while he turned around walking into a different direction. "We should go and ask at the reception. See if they've got any information. They probably know something."

Dean sighed and quirked his eyes up with a fake smile. "I swear, this job is going to kill me."

"I was under the impression that you have done this before, Dean." Castiel responded with a simple scowl.

"It's a figure of speech, Cas. What I'm talking about is the freak-game. People dressed as me and Sam, pretending to be us." He shook his head. "I don't get it."

I could see his jaw clenching, and for a second I wanted to reach out my hand and pat him on the shoulder and just tell him that everything is okay. I just wanted to tell him he was a hero, and no matter how much he ever wanted to deny it, he was just going to have to live with it. Finally Dean scoffed and smiled with a shaking head. Then he jumped up and started following Sam.

"Hey, wait up!" I squealed when I saw all the guys marching away.

Dean turned around and pointed a finger to me. "You stay here."

"What? No! I want to go with you guys. We stand a better chance of defeating-"

Dean held up his hand looking confused. "Whoa- Wait! We? There's no _we_."

I silenced.

"Tell me something…" Dean said and watched me closely. "Have you read the books?"

"No-"

"How'd you know what these nerds are doing then? How'd you even know they're imitating us?"

"I-"

"Or better yet, how did you _get here_?"

Now _that_ was tricky. Apparently Cas had told them where he had deserted me. I really wished I had an invisibility superpower. "I took a cab."

Dean didn't look impressed. "Cab, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Must have cost you a fortune."

I scowled up at him and tilted my head to the side. "What are you playing at, Dean?"

"This isn't a game, Allison." He lingered with his eyes in mine for a few seconds as if he was searching for a hint of a lie. Then he turned to Cas. "Cas, you stay here and keep an eye on her. I don't want to have another kid on my mind." He continued after his brother, but then he twirled around with a crooked smile looking at me again. "Oh and… I'd appreciate it if you had your eyes on Cas too. Make sure he doesn't do anything… embarrassing." He continued.

That made me chuckle.

"Dean…"

He turned around once more. "Yeah…"

I felt like telling him the whole thing. Not about my secrets. I just wanted him to keep more people from dying. I wanted to tell him to burn the remains of the kids, but then that would mean my exposure. I just had to find another way to save the people. To save Fritz.

I sighed. "Nice coat."

OooOOooOOooO***

With a sigh I sat down on a bar stool and leaned my face into my hands. Without a word the angel sat down beside me.

_Well, this is awkward,_ I thought when neither of us said anything after a couple of minutes.

A few times Castiel rolled his eyes to the side to look at me, but I didn't see it. Then suddenly something flashed through my head, and I turned to him. At first I was enthusiastic but when I met his unsure eyes a blush floated over my cheeks and the feeling washed away from me. Then instead of sounding at least a little normal I stumbled over my words.

"I-uh… I was wondering… uh… Can-can you read minds?"

Before he answered he watched me closely and thoughtfully for a few seconds. "Sometimes."

"Oh… ok. Cool." Satisfied with the answer I turned back, staring flatly at the wall. Even now I'm not entirely sure over what he answered. I only think "sometimes" is what he said. I didn't listen. I just stared at his gorgeous face.

The minutes went, the silence never broke, and when I finally found got guts to face him, my face wrinkled into a puzzled mask. Although I knew Castiel's character and probably knew every single quote he ever said, I was still finding it hard to experience him in this kind of way. It was… different. He was sitting on the stool looking very stiff with his straight back and his hands neatly placed onto his lap. He was quietly staring into the wall with a stoic mask.

"What are you doing?"

In the most innocent and modest way, he rolled his eyes to the side followed by his face with a slightly confused expression. "I'm doing nothing." He said in a deep voice.

"Exactly… You're not doing anything. Dean said nothing embarrassing."

That didn't look like it made him any smarter. "I don't understand. This is wrong?"

"Well, humans don't sit and do nothing the way you do. Frankly, you look like a robot."

He scowled and lowered his eyes to look down at the relaxed hands on his lap. "What should I do?" He didn't feel all that useful here. There wasn't much he could assist Dean and Sam with, that's why he wanted to make everything he did perfect. He wanted to help Dean and Sam even if it meant acting human.

"Well, first of all," I said with a bright smile, my creative and random side suddenly triggered. "If you sit like that all day, straight back, hands on thighs: people are going to start think you're a psycho or something."

He frowned again, but I managed to ignore it and relaxed my back, resting my arms over the counter. "Relax. Try this for a sec."

He studied my position for a while and then slowly, being a little unsure of himself and his movements, he managed to pull it off. . At first it looked like a pose and completely unnatural for him. It took him a while to look comfortable in the position

I put my finger to my bottom lip and studied him a bit. There was something that wasn't quite right with the picture. He eyed me, looking quite worried, almost like a little boy who was afraid he wasn't going to pass a math test.

"That's it," I said delightfully and snapped with my fingers. I think I saw him flinch. I'm not sure. "We need to get rid of a few layers. Off with the trench coat."

The moment I had mentioned it his eyes had triggered a display of pure worry. _Oh, that pushed a nerve. _Obviously he didn't want to take the coat off. I smirked a little. "You'll get it back. It's only for a couple of seconds."

"Very well." He said flatly, after a minute of thinking about it. He slipped off the trench coat and placed it on the stool beside him. He had worn the trench coat for a very long time, not giving it any special attention. That is also why he had never had a reason to take it off; it had never been in his way. But now that he was finally going to rid it, an odd feeling of purpose and missing invaded his mind. Not only that he had mentally gotten used to the trench coat was one of the factors; the feeling of suddenly not having an extra layer over his shoulders was hard to adjust to. He believed he was now experiencing the element humans referred to as… cold.

"There you go." I said encouragingly with a bright smile. "Now you look more human."

He was still unsure of himself, but I could see that his face muscles had relaxed just a bit and his eyes had also softened. He was actually smirking. When I turned my head away, I swear I heard him release the breath he had been holding.

OooOOooOOooO***

Convenience seems to be one of my specialties. I don't know what it is. I don't know if it is danger that finds me or if it is me who finds danger, all I knew then was that I recognized the voices of two gentlemen that were standing a few feet behind me. I turned my head around. Oh, no. The first of them was round and short, and the second one was thin and tall. Oh yes, it's them. Undoubtedly.

When I had stared too long, the one who was dressed as Dean turned his eyes to me and I snapped my head around in reflex. Tensing, I stared at the wall. Castiel glanced at me with a frown and glanced backwards, but he didn't seem to understand.

If I was going to keep people from dying, of course I had to start with the ones that made it happen! I smiled in relief after my revelation. All I had to do to was change the course. Even if it is an evil thing to do, perhaps something good can come out of it.

"Excuse me…" I replied to Castiel without looking at him and pushed myself off the barstool. He moved quickly and blocked my way. I didn't have time to react as I wanted to and crashed right into his chest. "Oh, for God's sake!" I said and wiped a hand down my face while taking a step back.

"You aren't supposed to leave."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him while trying to see the boys with him in the way, standing on my toes. When I didn't see them I surveyed the room frantically. After a couple seconds I saw them on their way out of the bar. This is it! It's now or never! "Look," I said and stood again. "I don't have time for this, Castiel."

"Sit down, Allison."

He took a step forward, piercing me with his icy blue eyes. "You don't scare me." I replied and tried to sound brave even though I took a step back.

When I felt the barstool tugging in my back I had to stop. Castiel did the same, but with a hard expression he slowly leaned forward still burning a hole through my skull. Then he used a low voice, filled with authority and power. "Sit. Down."

Even though I said no in my mind, my body followed the command.

"You don't know what you're doing…" I whispered softly.

"I fail to see how I am unaware of my actions."

I ignored him and glanced to the door. They were standing there. Hope suddenly awoke inside of me once more, a plan forming inside of my head. "Cas… Can I borrow you're coat for a sec?"

He tilted his head with a thoughtful frown trying to understand why I made this request, but then he just figured I was cold. He waved with his hand gracefully towards the coat. With a delighted squeak I grabbed it and wrapped it around myself. I needed it for my plan, but wearing it was a treat itself. I put my arm in it and was surprised at how soft and warm the fabric was. When I pulled it secure around me I got a whiff of a dark and pleasant sent, and it took me no more than one second to realize that it was his scent. Without realizing what I was doing I held the coat closer to my nose and took a stronger whiff.

He regarded me in a curious manner, and he smirked as he saw me blush when I finally looked up at him.

I cleared my throat and straightened the coat, getting ready to execute my plan. For a second I pitied Castiel for the attention I was probably going to put him through. "Don't worry, Cas." I said and smiled. "It's only an act. Trust me."

I didn't have time to listen to any reply or to see his reaction. I stepped away from him and started screaming frantically trying to recall what a woman would look like after seeing a ghost. "Help!" I screamed, surprising myself by sounding terrified. "A ghost! A ghost – a terrifying spirit from hell!" Where did that come from? I was never much of an actor in high school. I hated theatres, but I think I managed to pull off a good scene when I stumbled over the floor to the ground.

Before I knew it I was surrounded by dozens of Sams and Deans. I even saw a Bobby somewhere bending over me. "A ghost?" a fake Dean said with a fake dark voice. He squinted. "Take us two it, babe. We're going to fry ourselves a ghost extra crispy."

I quirked an eyebrow up at this comment and gave out a slow and hesitant nod. Dean was right, the convention folks actually where a little weird.

The Sams and the Deans kept asking me what I saw, and they weren't doing it in turns. Shouting over each other's voices while staring hard at me, I was starting to get a headache. I think I managed to hear someone who I assumed was dressed as Dean giving me compliments over my… what was it… rack? These people definitely had no grace.

I twirled around trying to spot the Dean and Sam I had meant to reach, and then with a sigh of relief I saw Dean. The fake one… This is really confusing.

Frantically I tried to think of something to do to get a contact with them. "Oh…" I said and stretched out my hand, trying to sound dramatic. "Brave, brave man." I stepped forward to him; I don't know where I found the guts or the imagination. Usually I am a person of a very shy nature.

I put my hands on his shoulder, even though he was about my height. "Oh, brave man."

His eyes where wide, filled with surprise and disbelief. Then his friend nudged him on his shoulder and nodded to me. "Oh, oh…" he said and smirked. Then he gave out a fake intense glance and tried to look bad-boy. "Where did you see the ghost, toots?"

Where? Where! "Oh… uh…" Not the attic, whatever you do, NOT THE ATTIC! "It's in… the basement!"

"Did it hurt you?" Sam asked with his ridiculously dark and hoarse voice.

"No," I said and smirked uneasily, trying to suppress a wave of laughter. "It gave me an awful fright. Please, will you help me? It almost took my husband."

Then the fake Dean and Sam tried to pull off a dramatic exchange of looks. I rolled my eyes when they weren't watching. "Please, will you get rid of it?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. How 'bout you and me get real comfortable after that, huh?"

I smirked and quirked my eyebrows up. Didn't he just hear my comment? You know, the comment where I said the spirit almost took my _husband_? Not that I have a husband. It was a real smart excuse to not give them any encouragement, though obviously it wasn't working.

I felt an arm encircle my waist and pull me closer. I gasped and stared into the eyes of fake Dean. They weren't the slightest funny anymore. Feeling very uncomfortable I tried to pry of his fingers. "Uh, maybe you should go and slay some ghosts. I'm scared that more people will-"

"I'll keep you safe, doll."

I swallowed and tried to push him away a little, but the arm around me was firm. "Thanks…" I replied doubtfully. "Now, now you better hurry down stairs before the ghost disappears…"

No reaction.

Finally having enough I was preparing myself to abort mission just to save my own skin from a guy who was holding me like I was some kind of hooker. Anger bubbled up inside of me but I never managed to act out. I was interrupted.

"Remove your hands from her body. You are touching her inappropriately."

I stiffened when I heard the voice behind me. Fake Dean and Sam looked distantly over my shoulder with rather perplexed expressions. Slowly Fake Dean let his hand around my waist fall down and I twirled around, crashing into Castiel. Again.

"Oh…" I squeaked and looked up at him, flushing with embarrassment.

"Who is this?" Fake Dean asked.

"Oh…" I said and turned around to them again. "This is-" I looked up at Castiel and then at the boys, then back again. He wasn't going to understand this at all. Mentally I slapped "- my husband."

I didn't see Castiel's face, but I could just imagine his eyes looking down at me, puzzled and surprised. "I'm sorry. I don't-" he began but was interrupted when I tried to nudge him with my elbow without looking conspicuous.

This was role-play but I was pretty sure the fake Sam thought the threatening and cold stare Castiel was giving them was as real as it ever could get. He nudged his friend on the shoulder. "Let's go, Dean. We need to find the ghost."

I didn't care about my red face, or the fact that Castiel was still standing closely behind me. I just wanted to disappear. Also, I wasn't looking forward to explain to Castiel what the hell it was I was really doing.

Trying to keep my face down, since it was red like a frickin' tomato, I twirled around and swiftly slid my hand into Castiel's. Again I was surprised of the warmth from his hand. "C'mon, darling," I mumbled and nodded my head to the side with a crooked smile. Then I pulled a very confused and stiff angel away.

OooOOooOOooO***

"Why, yes, Agents Jagger and Richards," The round man said to the circle of formally clothed men who were role-playing investigation. "As manager of this fine establishment, I can assure you that it is indeed haunted."

Sam and Dean passed the small crowd but not without rolling their eyes and swearing about the nuisance. They continued to the reception where they saw the receptionist bending over some paperwork. "Excuse us," Dean said with a smirk. "We were wondering if you could answer a few questions."

The receptionist hinted a little down at his paperwork. "I don't have time for Star Wars guys. Go ask the guy in the ask-corner there."

"Actually we, uh…" Dean reached down his pocket and fetched a few dollars. "We really want to talk to you." He pushed a note over the counter.

"Okay," The man chuckled and looked from Sam to Dean. "You guys are really into this."

"You have no idea," Sam concurred with a smile.

The man gladly pulled the money to himself. "What do you want to know?"

"All the stuff they're saying: the house being haunted, Leticia Gore. Any truth to it?"

The man nodded his head from side to side. "We generally don't like publicize this to the, uh-" he leered back at Dean."- normal people, but yeah. 1909 this place was called Gore orphanage. Miss Gore killed four boys with a butcher knife and then offered it to herself."

"And tonight is really the anniversary?" Dean asked.

"Yap, guess you're convention folks wanted it authentic."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks again. Sam scoffed and put his hand against the wall. "There been any sightings?"

"Over the years, yeah."

"A few maids have quit, saying they heard voice or saw them. A janitor said he saw Miss Gore once."

Dean pouted his lips and tilted his head. How did they know this guy wasn't just playing along with them? They were just going to have to take this chance and hope it was going to lead them somewhere. Hopefully the place wasn't haunted, but if it was, he wanted to make sure whatever was haunting the place was dead and that they would stay dead. "Where did Miss Gore carve up the kids?"

"Look, I don't want you to stomping all over for the joint. A lot of this place is off limits to nerds."

Knowing exactly how to deal with these kinds of people, having done it over the years, Dean put another bill on the counter and pushed it over with a self-assured expression.

The man took the money with no issue and bent just a little closer to them. "The attic."

Dean gave a small nod and thudded his fingers against the board. Then he turned around deciding he had heard enough.

Sam nodded to the man. "Thanks." Then he followed his brother.

"Exploiter." He whispered to his brother when he had reached him again.

"There's only one language these people speak. Money." Dean shook his head. "Alright, let's check this out."

Still disturbed by the fact that they met up with a few people dressed as them they headed to the attic. Little did they know, they were being watched.

OooOOooOOooO***

**Wow… this was a struggle for me. I really hope it was to your satisfaction and I hope the dialogue and the description was good. **

**I really like to hear your thoughts about things. The characters, the dialogue, the plot, the everything! What's missing, what's unnecessary, what's awesome? **

**Thank you so much for reading! That, if not a review, is a gift in itself. **

**Now to a little thing. **

**Are you a Scandinavian Supernatural fan hoping to be able to visit a Supernatural Convention, especially one that is actually close? Please, join S.P.A.M. (Scandinavian Province' Allegiance of Minions) or support us by signing this petition about a convention: (The petition cannot be sent into this chapter, it disappears every time I try so I'll try to put it up in my profile. Search or it there) This petition stands for having a convention here in Scandinavia. For so long, we have not been able to attend. Please, people! If you're not a Scandinavian that's ok! Please, support us! **

**On behalf of all the Scandinavian minions I'd like to thank you for your consideration. **

**Thanks again for reading the chapter and this small message!**

**Chrisse11**

.


	8. Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

**BookWormForLife: **I totally understand what you mean about school taking time. Totally understandable. Thank you for reading it! I'm really happy that you liked it. Haha, I like the scene where Cas takes off his coat too.

**fibinaccifringefanatic88: **Wow… Allison relating to Dean. Actually I never thought of it that way… Haha, well there you go. You notice more things about my story than I myself do. Lol. Thank you for the review. It means tons to me!

**Bouncemething:** Yapp. Thanks for the review

**Mindless Minion: **OH MY CHUCK! A fellow minion! From which base in the world are you reporting? Is it from the base in Germany? Truly honoured! I also like stories where "real people" are pulled in. I read one that's similar in here, but I kept writing in my head when I read it cuz I wondered how it would be if things where different and then I just found myself writing to kill time and then posted it on Fanfiction and it turned out ppl like it. I really, really hope there will be a Scandinavian convention. Have you signed the petition? The link is on my ff profile now.

**PrincessOfBoredness:** You don't suck! It's awesome that you take you're time to write a review cuz there are a lot who doesn't. It makes me happy to receive a review. Thank you so much!

**Maat: **Hey, pal Yap, laughing about stories I have read here when I'm some complete else where is not unfamiliar. Happens sometimes. Haha. Yay! I was hoping someone would comment Cas character. I was really wondering if I nailed it where it should have been nailed. Well, questions, questions. They will be answered in time Thank _you_ for mentioning _my_ story! Thanks for the review, looove it!

**Laurenttaylor14: **Well… I'm happy you love it hahaha. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**You'reWrongI'mRight: **There you are! I was waiting for you're review. ;P Yap… really is unfair isn't it? Boy, would I have _loved_ to be in her spot. Thank you for the review. HAPPINESS!

**Hemillsie: **Thank you! Well, my guess is that he was incredibly shocked to hear that. Hahahaha

**Ventriloquist of San Venganza: **I really hope I made my Cas act like the real Cas. Haha, well who wouldn't want to crush into him any day at any time? Oh, yeah. Would really love to be in her shoes now actually. Thanks for the review!

**DarkCarolineRiddle: **Of course I'll take your condition! I'll give you as many pictures as you want. You will drown in them! Sign the petition? The link to it is in my profile! :D :D :D :D This makes me really happy hahaha. Totally understand the school thing. The reason it took so long for me to update this chapter is because of school. Summer break is on its way; teachers always bomb us with tests and trials over the last weeks. Embarrassing? Care to elaborate ? Thank you so much for the review!

**Bittersweetties: **Yap, trenchcoat stripping. Hahaha Thank you so much for the review!

**Candy-cake:** Allison is of a very caring nature. She wants to be tough, but she can't be tough and indifferent when something that's hurting others happens or is going to happen hahaha ;P You don't have to be a Scandinavian to sign the petition. Please sign it? The link to it is on my profile.

Guys, these reviews are awesome. I want to give each and everyone of you a BIG HUG! I know that the lot of you deserve so much more. I am so sorry that this is posted so late. I feel so ashamed that this has taken so long. A million excuses. But, to my defence (well, not really) I have to say that I've had it difficult here at home with school, friends, and family crisis. Even something really unexpected happened; two friends in my class died.

I don't want to use this as an excuse to justify my late update. At some points I've just mainly just run out of ideas.

Thank you so much. This is really wonderful. I'm so happy to see that a lot of familiar faces keep turning up. You really are amazing. It's also awesome to see the new faces. Welcome, welcome and hope you like this story so far. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters and I'm not making any money through this.

OooOOooOOooO***

Chapter eight: Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

The soothing tune of The Doors, Riders On The Storm played in my mind as I stared out the window. It was raining. Did it really rain in this episode? I couldn't recall.

Castiel wasn't comfortable by the fact that a girl, me, had managed to pull him across the bar to sit by a window just to stare out at a phenomenon, which really wasn't all that peculiar, called rain. Still, he was relieved he got his coat back.

No. Don't remind me of what happened before. I was lucky he hadn't asked any questions about it yet. I promised myself to never do that kind of lunatic stunt ever again. Well, I've never been that good at keeping my own promises anyway.

"We should go back." Castiel said bending a little closer.

"Relax." I said with a calm tone.

I was very relieved that I had managed to make the fake Winchesters go another way, so that they wouldn't discover the map over the hotel. Now, if everything goes well, nobody has to die.

OooOOooOOooO***

"What's wrong?" Dean wasn't much of a therapist or a shrink but he did know when something was wrong with his own brother. He turned his flashlight to Sam's face as he passed him. "Sam?"

"I've got this feeling…" Sam looked distantly to the ground. "It's like we've forgotten something."

"I am grateful for you're concern Sam, but I don't forget to lock my cars."

"No, no." he said and raised his hand, putting it to his temple. "It's something important."

Even when Dean gave his brother a glare, Sam continued thinking with a disturbed expression. There really was something at the back of his head tugging and tugging but he just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ok…" Dean said after an awkward moment. "Earth to Sam."

"Sorry…"

"Better shape up." He patted Sam on the shoulder. Then he moved forward and pointed the flashlight all over in the attic. The walls were covered by shelves and chests of drawers that in their turn were covered with spider web and old worn fabric sheets and cloths. Dean turned around when he heard the familiar sound of the EMF. The constant beeping was going up and down as the machine was glowing aggressively in Sam's hand. "EMF's going nuts."

"Great." Dean spat out. "We've got a real ghost and bunch of dudes pretending to be us _poking_ at it."

"No way this ends well."

"Yeah? Well, it serves 'em right."

Sam gave Dean once again one of many glares.

"I'm just saying." Dean excused himself.

OooOOooOOooO***

I stared nervously up at the prophet who had found us, still standing by the window. I wondered if he knew who I was. Did he know what I was doing? He was prophesising Sam and Dean's future, and now I was part of it. He should see me then, right?

He hadn't noticed me yet. "Castiel." He said and smiled sheepishly. "Where are Sam and Dean? Uh-why aren't you with them?"

The nervous tone in Chucks voice made me doubt that Chuck was worried about Castiel. It made me think he was more worried _because of _him. I mean, he was angel and he still hadn't really grasped what's human and what's inhuman to do.

"I'm following orders."

"What, to stand here and—" When he saw me his smile faded and he looked even more nervous. "Oh, Hi-hi there…"

I stretched out my hand and smiled up at him. "Hi. Allison."

"Chu- Carver. Carver Edlund." he gave out an audible sigh, shaking his head followed by a slight chuckle. "Excuse me. Castiel could you come with me for a minute?"

Castiel followed Chuck without any restraint.

"Who is she?" Ignoring his own question, he shook his head with closed eyes, bringing his shaking hands frantically up in front of his face. "Uh- why aren't you with Sam and Dean? I mean, you're supposed to be out looking for God. You're not supposed to _be here_."

Castiel titled his head to the side with a confused frown in his forehead and his mouth was slightly open. He knew what Chuck meant by that. "You've seen this?"

"Not this" Chuck shook his head and shifted on his feet. "My visions haven't gone this far. I just know that you should be out looking for God. "

Castiel said nothing but his eyes remained in Chuck's while he pondered about what he had heard with a thoughtful look.

Chuck looked to the side with a sigh, but then he twisted his head back with a stiff neck and wide eyes. "Oh, dear."

Castiels eyebrows twitched together but before he could ask, a short woman with big eyes filled with anticipation and joy jumped up next to Chuck. Her smile was big and when she looked at Castiel he suddenly felt a very uncomfortable feeling grow inside his chest.

"Castiel…" she said with a sighing voice. "It's really you…"

I yawned from where I sat and turned my head to look at them. My eyes went wide when I saw the way Becky was looking at Castiel. Her eyes were desperately locked on him as if he was a chocolate ice cream sundae. After staring for a couple of seconds, I just burst out laughing.

She glanced back at me, with a blush I fell silent. Her eyes roamed up and down, the look practically screaming: _and who is she?_

Her eyes thinned and then she looked at Castiel again, smiling in her own special way. "I've got some cookies upstairs if you'd like some."

Cas tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth to answer but Chuck stepped in with a desperate cry. "I don't think-" He looked at Becky and smiled sheepishly."- that's such a good idea. Castiel has work to do."

"Don't be silly. Castiel, you should come LARP:ing with us. You can be Dean and I can be… uh… Jess." Her eyes grew bigger and bigger for every word, and Castiel looked more worried. "I…" he said and swallowed. Apparently even he, who had no social skills at all, could figure out that this girl only meant trouble.

Before I stood up I brushed off something from my leg. Then, innocently I walked up beside Castiel, glancing up at him and then at Becky. Was it possible that she had caught an interest in Cas now instead? Mentally I shook my head. Nah, she would always be obsessed with Sam. Right?

"I really don't-" Chuck tried again.

"You'll be the first to taste my secret ingredient cookies!"

I quirked up an eyebrow. Ok, this was funny at first, but it was slowly turning very sad.

What? Jealous? Me? No!

Becky never looked at me until I made a slight scoff. She gave me a slight glare. "And this little girls name is?"

I opened my mouth to answer, perhaps along with some witty comment but I didn't have chance to.

"Allison." Castiel said and bent his head down, somewhat still pinning his icy blue eyes into Becky. "Her name is Allison."

That's when it struck me; _Cas is more acquaint to me than he is to Becky_. He had never met Becky before! I looked up at Castiel with a slight blush and a modest smile. Inwardly though, I was cheering and shaking my pom-poms screaming over the great victory. Score status: Becky zero, Allison one.

I would have said something then too, but an icy, chilling and hair-raising scream shrieked through the whole hotel. Castiel bit his jaws together and lift his eyes to the sealing.

"It's probably just LARP:ing." Chuck said and waved it to the side.

"No…" Castiel shook his head, still staring up at the sealing. "There's something in this place."

"No" I said and slightly shook my head. "It's not supposed to…"

"Let's go." Castiel put his hand on my shoulder along with Chuck and then we disappeared leaving Becky were she was standing confused and puzzled.

OooOOooOOooOoo

One second we were standing downstairs with Becky, yearning to get out of the situation and in the next we were in a narrow dark corridor, which atmosphere was filled by a tense, alarming and scarcely silent feeling. I winced slightly over the fact that I just had been zapped someplace, and maybe I should have grown used to it by now, but I hadn't. I don't think Dean has been teleported as many times in a year as I had been over these two intense days.

After a few moments I was aware of a voice, penetrating into my ear, sounding disturbed and uneasy. It was Chuck. I looked his way, searching for the reason he sounded so distressed. "Oh, God… Oh, God." he said leaning against the wall while holding his hands over his face.

My eyes wandered all over until my eyes locked on the bodies that where lying on the floor, completely dead and limb. I took a step closer, regretting after, that I did. I got a full view of the faces of the fake Dean and Sam. Their skin was completely white, their lips where blue. Their eyes where wide open, but as I looked into them I saw nothing. There were no souls left in them. They were completely empty. Dead.

My eyes trailed higher and I gasped and clasped my hand over my mouth as I saw the scalp was gone from both victims' heads.

Suddenly for a second my eyesight became fuzzy, my hands clenched and all the blood disappeared from my face. With tunnel vision I was focusing on the missing scalp, still bloody, still gushing out blood.

I had yet to notice Sam and Dean standing over the bodies, seeming less distressed than I was. As Dean looked up at me he stiffened. "Uh… Cas…" he said with a voice filled with concern and nodded to me.

"No…" I said, but I'm not sure to what I was saying no to. To one point I was shocked there was dead bodies lying in front of me, seeing cadavers for the first time, and to another point I was very confused someone had in fact died when I had done what I could to stop it… I looked down at the ground. Unless…

Suddenly I turned around and ran across the corridor to the closest window. I looked all over the darkness outside to find the slightest hint of light, and when I didn't find what I was searching for I ran off to the next window. "Hey!" Sam called and started following.

"Shit…" Dean said and did the same. "Hey! Allison, take it easy!"

Castiel turned his face to Dean just as Dean passed him. "She's never seen a dead body before." He stated, sincere and stoic as he always was.

"Oh really, Cas. You think?" Dean shook his head and started off on a jog.

I crashed into the next window, heart beating quicker than ever and surveyed through the darkness to find an answer. Then I saw a shadow standing beside a fire, in the cemetery. With a painful cry I pounded the window glass. Who was that? Who was that! I pounded harder, filled with anger. "You got the wrong frickin' grave, you asshole!"

Suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulders and pull me to his chest. "Allison… Hey…" Sam's voice was soft and soothing. "Take it easy. It's ok."

"No!" I sobbed with closed eyes and shook my head. "It's not ok! Let me go!" Furiously, but mournful and cut up I tried to get myself out of his grip, only resulting in him tightening it and trying to steady me. "Allison, you need to calm down." His voice was sterner this time.

I didn't listen and started pounding him in the chest. I just couldn't accept that there were two bodies lying completely limp and life less just a few feet away from me. I couldn't! And still not while I was here for two reasons, getting my ass saved from hell and to save others from dying.

Suddenly Castiel appeared beside Sam, looking down at me. Sam glanced at Castiel pleadingly. "A little help here…"

With no word Castiel pressed his fingers against my forehead, in that second something surged through my body and I fell completely limp into Sams arms. Slowly darkness took me.

OooOOooOOooO***

_While Allison (me) was out:_

Allison fell limp into Sam's arms and Sam had to struggle to keep her from falling to the ground. He grimaced. He never expected the girl to be so heavy for being in her short height. "Oh, great Cas…" Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

Dean stepped closer, holding out his arms with wide eyes. "What' you do that for?" he said, looking at Cas. "Now she's _unconscious!_"

"You didn't want me to immobilize her?"

"He meant keep her from hitting him, Sasquatch!"

Castiel held out his hand once more. "I can bring her back."

Dean eyes widened and he put his hand over Castiel as quick as lighting. "No, are you crazy?"

The angel winced and looked up at Dean, clearly not understanding anything.

"We're better off without her awake. Do _not_ wake her, you hear me?" Dean shook a finger towards Castiel who nodded after a few seconds. "Do you have any idea what she's capable off?"

Castiel didn't answer and lowered his hand.

"Great…" Dean said and sighed. "Dead people are lying on the floor. What do we do now?"

Sam huffed and managed to put Allison down with her head leaning against the wall. "Well, first of all, we need to get all these people out."

"How do we do that, genius? These people won't exactly walk out just cause we're telling them to."

Sam sighed shaking his head. Then he winced and looked over Dean's shoulder. "Chuck. They'll listen to Chuck."

Chuck stiffened as he heard his name. He lowered his hands from his face and looked into Sams eyes, completely broken hearted. "No… guys… I-I…" he stuttered shaking his head. "You can't ask this of me. I can't do-"

"People are going to die, Chuck." Dean threw out his hands to his sides. "We don't have time for this, alright?"

"Ok…" Chuck said looking down at the ground. "Ok, Dean." He walked closer and cleared his throat. "So… uh… what do we do?"

OooOOooOOooO***

"We've got to get some stuff out of the car." Sam said on the way down of the stairs with Chuck stumbling behind him. "Dean will take care of the bodies. Cas takes care of Allison. Chuck, I want you to gather everyone."

"What am I supposed to tell them?"

Sam smirked and turned course for the main door. "You'll find something."

As Sam came to the main door he turned to Chuck again. "Just keep them together. Be sure they leave the house."

"Sam, it's raining."

Sam grabbed the door handle, meaning to pull the door open but when the door wouldn't move he frowned deeply and stared down at the handle. "What the…" He pulled the door handle again, frustration growing inside of him. "Damnit…"

Chuck winced, rolled his eyes from the door up at Sam, quickly back and forth. "What?" A nervous tone was evident in his voice.

"It doesn't want us to leave the house…" Sam's jaws clenched.

"What?" This time Chuck sounded more alarmed.

Sam ignored Chuck and swirled around walking quickly and decidedly the way he came. He stopped in the middle of the stairs when he heard a very anxious Chuck calling his name. "Chuck, we don't have any time to waist. I need to tell Dean." With those words he tore his eyes from the prophet and ran up the rest of the stairs.

"Dean!" Sam called when he was on the second floor.

"Yeah?" His brothers voice came from the room closest to the stairs, sounding a bit muffled.

Dean was holding one of the bodies, the thinner one, over his shoulder. He quirked up his eyebrows when he saw Sam on the threshold. "Sam, you know this guy is freakishly sticking to the details with you. Well, apart from the body." Then he kicked the body of the fatter one, making the body move just an inch further into the room. "Not to mention this hotshot."

Sam glared. "Dean…"

"I know, I know… "Dean threw the body from his shoulder. "How's Chuck doing?"

"Not good." Dean heard the earnest tone in Sam's voice and turned to him. "Dean, total lock-down."

Just what Dean needed. Just perfectly frickin' _awesome_! He clenched his fists and rolled his eyes. "Sam, I swear when I get that bitch of a Casper…"

"Yeah? Leave some for me, right? I'll tell Chuck; new plan." With those words he twirled around and was ready to leave, but then he stopped in the middle of his tracks and turned back to Dean. "Hey…uh… any idea how Allison and Cas are doing?"

"Ah, bet they're fine. Cas won't let anything pass him if he's protecting something."

"Yeah, that's what's scares me a little bit."

Dean gave Sam a puzzled look, clearly not understanding what Sam meant. "Oh, never mind." Sam said, drumming against the doorframe with his fingers. "You know back before? When Allison went all mental break down – do you have any idea what she was screaming at?"

"Mostly, it was at you."

Sam shook his head and scoffed. "No, she was screaming at _something_ outside the…" Then he fell silent and his face turned dead serious. The brothers eyes met and it seemed like just by a few seconds they had communicated without using any words at all. Dean pointed with his finger and started walking. "The window. Now. Sam."

Together they looked out the window. Dean swore under his breath when he could see smoke coming from the graveyard. "Is that smoke, Sam?"

Sam squinted. "Looks like. But whatever made her so jumpy about that?"

"Gee, Sammy" Dean rolled his eyes. "If there's two dead body's lying in front of you, d'you think you'd react to some smoke?"

"But she was focusing on something outside. I know she was. Don't you remember?"

Dean sighed and looked out again. "Well, she was screaming pretty good."

"If only I can remember…" Instinctively Sam closed his eyes, looked back into his memory, searching for the smallest detail, the smallest hint of what Allison said. He remembered briefly that there was something… Then suddenly he opened his eyes. " "You've got the wrong frickin' grave-." Dean! She discovered a grave robber!"

Dean blinked and quirked up his eyebrows. He didn't look impressed. "One who burns bodies _for kicks_?"

"No…" Sam closed his eyes again. Nothing made sense. He hated when things didn't work together. Why didn't the bodies turn up before?

"Wether we like it or not we're going to have to accept the fact that that outside has something to do with what's happening here on the inside."

Dean winced and looked up at his brother. "Whoa-What? That there has nothing to do- How'd you even come to that conclusion, genius?"

"It's a feeling, Dean."

"Oh, it's a feeling." Dean turned around as if to speak to other people though there was no one else present "Everybody, listen up! Put down your newspapers, throw away your coffee. Hell, abandon good old logic, because Sam's got a feeling!"

Sam clenched his jaws and gave Dean a hard stare "You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?"

Dean ignored that and looked out the window again.

Sam sighed. "Think about it Dean, this is Allison."

"We know nothing about her."

"Exactly! Which is why we've got take this seriously."

"Yeah, but- Where do we start?"

Sam nodded to the window. "First of all, I want to know what's in that grave. There's got to be some records on that."

"Why don't you ask Allison? She's a psychic!" He rolled his eyes and sighed, looking up at Sam again. "We better go down and see how Chuck is doing."

OooOOooOOooO***

So this is what I got. For now. There will definitely be more. Thank you so much for your patience. Chuck knows, I'd be a grumpy mess if I was forced to wait this long. Thank you again guys.


End file.
